Stardust (Failed Story Show Off)
by MammonDaughter
Summary: This is a previous version of my current story 'Restart Our Hearts'. I failed with ideas and couldn't seem to fix them at the time. Now, I want to show how far I have come in my story writing abilities. I'll let you judge if I have become better or not.


This is a previous version of my current story 'Restart Our Hearts'. I failed with ideas and couldn't seem to fix them at the time. Now, I want to show how far I have come in my story writing abilities. I'll let you judge if I have become better or not.

* * *

Chapter 1- Hope

It has been ten generations since the fall of Temporal Tower. Ten generations since this world was at peace. If time does fly as they say, then time flew away long ago. Now whats left is a dark, gloomy place where hope is still alive, it just hasn't left yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

A dark pink Celebi was hovering in front of her Passage of Time. She chanted words in a language almost forgotten while focusing her power into the Passage. Behind her was a group of beings that she trusted completely. Celebi tried not listening to them for she had to concentrate on her task.

"Why can't I go with you Stardust? You and Grovyle are my only family." The 15 year old looked down at the crying Mightyena in her arms.

"Now you know that's not true," Said Stardust in a voice that didn't quite masked her sadness. "Look around you Pup. Butterfree, Aipom, Haunter, Abra, Minum, Plusle and Celebi will be there for you. Let's not forget the rest of the Planetary Exploration Team."

"Now, now child," Said Butterfree as she came to Mightyena's side. "You already knew that you couldn't go. Please not cry now."

"Yeah Yena, this isn't the time for tears." Plusle said happily in hopes of cheering up Mightyena.

"Stardust," Said Grovyle, looking to where Celebi was working. "Celebi is almost done."

Grovyle was a warrior, yet a gentle soul. At a parcesing glance he would seem cold, an unattach killing thing by his dark, unhealthy shade of green. This was however the norm for grass types, since there was no sun they couldn't develop properly. Which would explan why some species have died out. However once you start to know him, you can tell that he is aposed to vilance, yet can kill you if you threaten all he cares for.

Stardust stood up and faced the Passage just as Celebi finished and turned around.

"It's done," Celebi said as she came over. Dispite her dark apperience her eyes were always shining brightly as if they were going to burn right through you.

Nine pokemon and one human, The Planetary Investigation Team or PIT was standing in front of a door way like structure called the Passage of Time. The Pokemon were as follows; Grovyle, Celebi, Mightyena, Haunter, Butterfree, Aipom, Abra, Minum and Plusle.

The human of the group was Stardust, a 15 year old girl. She was 160cm tall. Her dark brown/chocolate hair that was cut just underneath her shoulders and tied up in a bun. Her eyes of a slightly lighter shade of brown. She wore a deep blue jumper made for mild winters, white t-shirt, black running pants with two faded white lines down the outside of each of them and old pair of black running shoes. The shoulder bag she had on her was dark purple. Around her left wrist was a brown watch that had stopped working long ago. And with her already white skin all the dark colours just made her look even fairer.

She also had a gray belt around her waist with a 26cm dagger hanging off of it. One of the most noticeable things about it was the gold/white handle and a beautiful green sphere at its end. The gold came down the 10cm handle in 1cm think line down to the middle/start of each side of the blade. Off from that line 3 evenly spaced 1/2cm lines circled around the handle. The rest was white. The sphere measured 2cm in diameter. It was half suspended in a bulb at the end of the handle.

Standing next to Stardust was a Grovyle. His face was unreadable but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes showed his determination and excitement for the task ahead even though they will die. Over his left eye was a thin scare line. He got this from his first encounter with Dusknoir when he was a Treecko. His skin was an unhealthy shade of green due to no sunlight all his life.

Hovering in front Grovyle's side was a dark pink Celebi. Like Grovyle no sun all her life has affected her skin colour.

The rest were standing/floating behind them in a line.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mightyena stepped forward, "Good luck you two, I with I was going with you", he smiled the best he could but faild. It was understandable that he wanted to go with them. Just after he hached his family were executed for being apart of PIT. Grovyle and Stardust were able to save him but not his family. Since then they have been his family and he didn't want them to go without him.

Stardust bent down and hugged the tearful pokemon. "You know very well you can't come with us. That bad leg Dusknoir gave you when you were younger hinders your abilities." She strocked his back to try to comfit him. "Don't worry about us pup. Everything will be better soon." She said this in the most hopeful voice she could muster but she didn't even convince herself.

"I hope your right Stardust. I hope your right." Mightyena rubbed his head aganced

Butterfree hovered over to the team leaders, Butterfree was the oldest of the group and wanted to do all she can for them because her late husband was friends with Grovyle's father. "Are you sure that you can take on the lake trio and the rest of the past world. As soon as Primal Dialga scenes you going to the past, he will send Dusknoir to stop you. You may need our help more then you think".

"Don't worry Free," Grovyle looked at the rest of the PIT who didn't seem convince at this. "Look everyone, we have been though this, it's better if only Stardust and I go. If we all go and fail then who will continue to find a way to change this dark world. You all know the Time Gear locations in the past, use that information if we fail. Until you know otherwise stay true to the plan. Don't come unless we call for your help".

At this they seemed more at ease, yet tention and worry could still be seen in their eyes. "Then good luck, you will need it". Butterfree said with a smile.

"Good luck!" Plusle sung as she nughed her cousen Minum for fun. Minum just took a step away before she could do anything else. Minum and Plusle, The Sparky Due, joined the team because of their talent of being able to carry information without getting caught. They also joined to find information on their missing family.

"Best wishes to you, may you succeed in your journey", Abra said in a calm voice like always. Abra never really talks unless he feels the need. His only reason for being in the team was he just did not want to live in that world. A world filled with hate and fear.

"Hunter and I wish we were coming with you as well, so instead we wish you luck and will be here if you need us", Aipom said while Hunter nodded in agreement. Hunter went mute after the death of his sister by Dusknoir's hands. Aipom was a close friend to Haunter's sister and has not left him since then.

"MY DEAR GROVYLLLLLLE", Celebi flew over and grabbed him so hard that it made him fall over. "Sorry my dear Grovyle, I didn't mean to hurt you". She helped him up. Grovyle was trying not to laugh "Don't worry about me". Stardust and the rest were also trying not to laugh at this. Celebi then came over and hugged Stardust, "You know you really piss him off when you call him 'my dear' do you?" Stardust whispered in her hear.

"That's part of the fun." Celebi said with a wink. They both looked at Grovyle as he looked back at them sheepishly.

"What?" He asked. All they did was laugh making him even more confused. Celebi flew back to the others.

"I can give you only a month or two to collect and place back the time gears in their original place. Please go now and don't look back". With that Celebi did a twirl in midair and pointed at the Passage of Time."Grov, we must go now before we are stopped by unwanted company", Stardust told Grovyle. Grovyle nodded in agreement. Looking up to her team she said this, "Goodbye my friends, if all goes well then this is the last time we will be together. Butterfree please, look after everyone till the end."

Butterfree nodded, "I will."

Before they stepped into the event horizon she looked back at everyone, then at the cliffs that surrounded them. She felt a presence that she had not felt in a long time. Knowing what was coming she took Grovyle's claw and went through. But not before a shadow seemed to pass over the Passage of Time and go with them.

Chapter 2-Start of a friendship

Thunder, lighting, flash flash boom.

10m high waves smashed against each other. The noise they made was almost deafening. No one should be able to survive in this kind of storm but in amongst it all a Treecko did.

.

The Treecko was washed up on to a beach, sometimes being caught again by the waves only to be hurled back onto the beach. As the waves died down and the morning sun began to rise, the Treecko was on its back next to some rocks. It woke up once but quickly fell back into a dreamless sleep. In its claw was a brown ticking watch and a scare over its left eye.

XXXXXXXXXX

It is around three o'clock in the afternoon when we pick up this story again. A very timid looking Totodile was pacing in front of the famous Wigglytuff Guild. He had tried before to enter but each time he was too scared of the sentry's voice. "I can do this, today is the day". He pepped talked to himself. He stood on the grate.

"Gate keeper! Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected," The sentry's voice called.

"Who's FOOTPRINT, Who's FOOTPRINT," The gate keeper asked.

"Totodile's footprint, a Tododile's footprint," The sentry replied.

.

Totodile jumped of the grate like it was on fire. Panting heavily he said to himself, "Why can't I do this," he pulled out an old looking rock, "Not even my relic fragment can help me, maybe later. I'm such a coward." With that he walked down the steps and out of sight just a two pokemon came out from hiding. "Let's get that rock of that chicken,"Zubat asked the Koffing

"Zubat man we think sooo much alike," Koffing replied.

They gave each other a nod then started following the timid Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Totodile was at his favourite place to cool off and think, the beach. The Krabby were blowing their bubbles into the falling sun. As the light hit them they glistened with the colours of the rainbow. Totodile was following the path of one of these bubbles when he noticed a green lump on the far side of the beach. Concerned, and scared, he ran to check it out.

.

When he arrived, what he saw shocked him. "Wake up, please get up. Come on please you need to get up!" Totodile was shaking Treecko as hard as he could. At last Treecko woke up; he sat up and looked around. "Were I'm I?" He asked Totodile

"You're at the beach; do you remember how you ended up on your back like that?" Totodile asked, still a bit scared of this Pokemon.

"No, I don't remember anything,"

"Well, that's OK Treecko, I'm sure that-"

Treecko cut in "No, you don't understand! I don't remember anything about myself. And what do you mean Treecko, my name is Grovyle."

Totodile was seriously confused "Are you sure that your tree goes all the way to the top branch?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Totodile pointed to the water. Treecko went over and looked in, he really was a Treecko. He touched his face with his claws; he was moving them over the top of his eyes when he felt thin, almost invisible scare line over his left eye.

.

"Hey Treecko, you dropped this." Totodile picked up the sand covered watch. As Treecko turned around it was almost too fast to catch. Two pokemon came up from behind Totodile, pushed him to the ground. Off him they took the relic fragment and the watch. Then as fast as they were there, they were gone. "Come and get it chicken. What's the matter? Too scared?" One of them called back as they ran into a near by cave.

.

"He right, I am a chicken. I can't go after them." Totodile told Treecko as he helped him up. Treecko put his claw on the pokemon's shoulder, "Look at me." Totodile locked eye's with Treecko, determination ran deep into them. "If you don't go after them then they will keep doing this to others. If you admit defeat then you want get anywhere in life. If you don't fight for what you believe in, life is meaningless. I will help you go after them if you like."

Totodile was finding it hard to talk after that speech. "No one has ever said they will help me before. OK, we better go quickly, they ran into Beach Cave." Treecko removed his claw and they both ran into Beach Cave.

.

They brought down every enemy that stood in their way, even reaching level 7 by the time they were though. When they reached the pit of the cave Zubat and Koffing were looking over what they had stolen. Koffing was really excited by the watch; he had never seen such a weird thing before. "Hay Zubat you got to see this, these metal things inside the dome are moving. This may be worth a lot at the shop. But then again the brown part is rather faded."

"This rock has nothing special on it apart from this stupid looking pattern. Well your right Koffing we had better sell them."

.

"They are not for you to do anything with you thieves." Treecko's voice echoed all around them, making them look around wildly trying to find the owner. "Who's there" Koffing demanded. Totodile and Treecko came out from hiding. "GIVE ME BACK MY RELIC FRAGMENT! IT'S MY PERSONAL TREASURE AND IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" It was hard for him but Totodile found the will to say it.

"That watch is the key to my past, hand it over now or we will bring you down."Treecko threatened.

"Koffing, what do you think?" Asked Zubat.

"I don't know but they do look fragile, don't they." Koffing replied

"Well kids looks like we are going to teach you why not to mess with the big boys." Zubat and Koffing started the battle.

.

Zubat faced down Totodile while Koffing went for Treecko. Zubat glared at Totodile, laughing all the while. Koffing however kept bombarding Treecko with attack after attack. Totodile scared out of his wits started running away from an ever still laughing Zubat. Treecko who had finally had enough of dogging attacks hit Koffing dead on with Pound, sending him flying. As Totodile ran from Zubat he got an idea. Totodile ran for the wall as Zubat was just about to hit him. Quickly he stopped and ducked. Zubat who couldn't stop in time hit the wall. Koffing came back at Treecko hitting him hard. Treecko with only a few HP left used Overgrow and his attacks powered up. Koffing came for another hit but Treecko got in first with Absorb, knocking him out of the battle. Zubat came off the wall in a daze, he turned back to Totodile. But now Totodile was ready for him. First he used Leer to curl away his defences before using Scratch, knocking him out also.

.

"You OK Totodile?" Asked Treecko as he came over too him.

"I ran away." Was all he said back.

Treecko laughed. Totodile glared at him. "Go ahead and laugh. Everyone else does."

Treecko stopped laughing. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. You're just so negative."

"And? So what if I'm negative?"

Treecko just started laughing again. "Yes, you ran but in the end you stood up and said no more. Totodile." He put his claws on his shoulders. Totodile just looked at him with angry eyes. "You may have run at first but you fought back in the end. That's more then what most do in a life time. And I'm proud of that achievement." Treecko finished of with a smile.

Totodile was shocked. No one had ever before had given him such a complement. No one was ever proud of him before that day. He tried to speak but the words would not form. All he could muster was a small "Thank you."

"No worries." Treecko looked at where the thieves had fallen. "Come. Let's collect our things and get out of this place."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Treecko and Totodile finally made it out of the cave (all possible enemy's giving them plenty of breathing space),Totodile told Treecko about his relic fragment. After telling Treecko, Totodile remembered the brown thing that Treecko had on him, "So Treecko what did those Pokemon steal from you, I believe that you called it a 'watch'."

"It tells you the exact time, if you set it right." Treecko looked at the ticking watch in his claw. "Though I do believe that it wasn't working before."

.

"Treecko what are you going to do now. If you have no plans then can I ask you something," Totodile asked nervously. Treecko nodded. "Before I came to the beach I tried entering Wigglytuff Guild to become part of an exploration team. As you can guess I got scared and left. No one has ever helped me before like you just did. I mean, what I'm trying to ask is, will you be my partner in an exploration team?"

.

Treecko thought about it for a moment. "Yes Totodile I will join you. Maybe in our travels I may learn something about myself. Partner Toto?" He extended his claw.

Totodile took the claw. "Partner Tree," they shook in agreement. The new friends then started heading towards the guild to sign on.

Chapter 3- Attack and the Guild

A shadow observed as a group of nine pokemon and a human say goodbye to each other. The shadow eyed down Grovyle knowing what he was to Stardust, the thing that took her away from him. He saw Stardust look in his direction up above the cliffs that surrounded her. The shadow knew too well that she could feel his presence. As Stardust and Grovyle went though the Passage of Time the shadow followed them, trying hard not to let the other eight Pokemon know of its presence.

.

As Stardust and Grovyle hanged on to each other by the wrists the shadow let out an attack intended to kill them. "STARDUST MOVE!" Grovyle let go of Stardust's left wrist taking her watch with him. All the energy from the attack hit and absorbed into him. He cried out in pain. "GROVYLE? GROVYLE ARE YOU OK?" Stardust screamed, trying her best to hold on to him.

She looked in the direction of the shadow, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM, DARKRAI!" She yelled at it.

The Darkrai let out a laugh. "I can't do that Stardust. You will die here along with that pathetic creature."

With that Darkrai let out another attack towards Stardust. "Don't worry about me Stardust. I'll be fine," Grovyle said weakly. Grovyle moved in way of the attack, hitting him again. "I'm sorry partner." Grovyle let go, holding on to her brown watch with all his will.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She fell into darkness.

The Darkrai believing he hit Stardust as well left the time wormhole and faded away. Laughing to himself the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stardust woke up, the wind was howling, rain socked her and she was shivering. She stood up, finding it very hard with the wind. She had luckily found her things next to her, grabbing them she started running to find shelter. The best she could find was underneath an old tree within the root system.

She sat down and rested. Her thoughts about Grovyle and the attack filled her mind. "Darkrai we... we will both pay for what we have done," She said to herself. She knew what she had to do. Forgetting the rain and lighting she left the shelter and started walking to her destination deep within Treeshoud Forest.

While walking to the guild, Totodile was exited and very nervous at the same time. Treekco was the first pokemon he could remember who willingly helped him. He didn't know how to take it. Treecko was fixing the watch to his right wrist, not wanting to loose the only thing he could possibly draw memories from.

.

Upon reaching the guild entrance, Treecko noticed that the tent looked very much like a Wigglytuff. On the ground there was a grate covering a deep hole. Totodile took a deep breath, "To enter the guild you stand on the grate and they look at your footprint thus identifying who you are. I'll stand on it first." Totodile just stood there looking at the grate.

"What's the matter Toto? You want me to go first?"

"No, no I'm just get scared at this point. OK stepping on the grate." Totodile stood on the grate.

"Gate keeper! Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected",the sentry's voice called.

"Who's FOOTPRINT. Who's FOOTPRINT", the gate keeper asked.

"Totodile's footprint, a Tododile's footprint", the sentry replied.

Totodile started to tremble a little, he just thought about how Treecko was willing to help him and that calmed him down enough not to jump to the heavens.

"You may ENTER, the other ONE with you MUST stand on the GRATE TO." The gate keeper called to them.

.

Treecko moved onto the grate, a similar process happened to him. Afterwards the gate keeper opened the gate and they entered.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they stepped onto the first floor they saw many pokemon standing around. Some were looking at boards with missions on them, others were talking about what they did that day and what they were going to do the next. No matter what they were doing it was clear that they were all exploration teams by the badges they all wore.

.

Treecko and Totodile moved a few steps forward wanting to see everything that was going on. "Hello you must be the two that just came in yes?" Someone asked from behind them. They turned around to see a Chatot who had a look of authority to him. "If you are here to sell or do surveys then please leave, no need or time for them we have."Treecko took a step towards Chatot.

"I'm sorry you a mistaken, we are not here for those reasons." Treekco explained. Totodile came up next to Treecko, "We are here to join the guild as an exploration team." Totodile finished him.

Chatot nodded at them, "Sorry I am, a lot of those kind of pokemon come in lately we had. So an exploration team you want to be in. Very hard work it will be, harder then what you may think. You want this, you sure?" Treecko and Totodile nodded at him. "Then follow."

.

They followed him to a door on the second level. When they entered they saw a Wigglyfuff put away an orb and turned to face them. "Guild Master two pokemon wish to become an exploration team there are." Chatot told Guild Master looked really happy at them.

.

"Friendly friends, always nice to have more. First things first, what's your team name?" He asked

"Team name? I knew I had over looked something. Got any ideas Tree?"

Treecko put his claw to his chin, "Stardust," he finally said.

"Tree, why Stardust? I don't understand."

"Well Toto, it just came to me, plus I like the name." Treecko answered back to him.

"OK good enough for me. Team Stardust it is Guild Master." Totodile told Wigglytuff.

"Team Stardust, I like that name, it sounds very optimistic." Wigglytuff started what looked like dancing while saying "Registering" a few times. When he stopped he let out a Hyper Voice at them making them shake a little. "Restoration finished, you are now part of this guild as Team Stardust," Wiggletuff turned around to grab a yellow box than turned back to them and handed it to Totodile. "In this box there is a map, badges for you both, treasure bag to store your items and two special items that may help you get started as a team. Good luck and try your hardest to be the best you can."

.

Totodile looked into the box and sure enough there was the map, badges, Treasure Bag, Pecha Scarf and a Red Bow. Treecko took the Pecha Scarf and tied it loosely around his neck while Totodile tied the Red Bow around his.

.

Treecko and Totodile were led out of Wigglytuff's room, down a corridor to the left with other rooms leading of it and into the room at the end. "Your room while you are training this will be." Chatot said to them. "Get to sleep early. Up early tomorrow you will be." Chatot left them.

.

"Treecko I can't thank you enough, you helped me get back my relic fragment and help me get into the guild as well. For what you've done for me I promise to help you get your memory back." Totodile pulled out a notebook and a pen then gave them to Treecko. "I bought them yesterday. You can have them instead."

.

Treecko looked at the dark gray book, "I can't have this, why do I need it?"

"You can use it to help you get your memory back. By writing important things down you may start to remember something about yourself." Totodile smiled at Treecko warmly.

"I guess your right. Thanks partner." Treecko looked outside at the dark sky "We better get to sleep or we will be late tomorrow."

"Good night then," Totodile yarned then culled up on his bed.

"Night Toto." Treecko lay down on his bed.

Chapter 4- First day on the job

Treecko woke up early knowing they would have to start the day shortly. He looked at Totodile and smiled. "Toto get up, it's morning."

"Yawn! Why now? Yawn!"

"Do you really want Chatot to have a go at us on our first day? We would look so ridiculous if we do."

With that Totodile sat up fast, "OK OK, I'M UP I'M UP," He yelled at Treecko.

"Hey Hey keep your voice down will you, some of us are trying to sleep," A voice called into the room.

"Corphish you were awake anyway." Another voice said.

"Chimecho! Leave Corphish alone. The newbies need to keep their voices down."

Other voices joined into the fight. Treecko and Totodile were trying not to laugh as this went on for another minute as the voices kept throwing words at each other.

.

The reason they did stop was because Totodile couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. When this happened, a Corphish, Chimecho and a Croagunk came into the room.

"So the newbie is laughing at us now," Corphish said to Chimecko and Croagunk.

"What do we do now with him?" Croagunk asked with a evil smile on his face.

"I hear that Totodile are tasty this time of year." Chimecko answered.

Totodile went into shock by this, he tried to speak but his words were gibberish.

It was Treecko that spoke next, "I'm sorry that we woke up everyone. We really didn't mean to." Totodile nodded in agreement.

"Hey Hey don't worry about it, we were just playing with you. There is no need to be so shocked. Anyway, I'm Corphish."

"Hello I'm Chimecko."

"And I am Croagunk, it is nice to see some new faces in this guild."

Totodile had calmed down enough to speak. "Hello guys, you really scared me then. Please don't do that again."

"Do not worry," Said Croagunk, "We have had our fun."

"Get UP everyone it's MORNING."

Chimecko rolled her eyes, "That's Loudred." She said to them, "Come on lets get to the morning briefing."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chatot left his perch at the top of the ladder and went down to start the briefing. When he got there he was shocked and pleased to see team Stardust was already there. Normally he would have to go get up the new teams and he hated that. He was doubtful of them the perverse day but right then he knew they were willing to work hard. The question was, were they able to work hard?

.

The Guild Master came out of his chamber signaling the briefing to start. "Everyone, good morning. Today first off, two new members we have in the guild we have. Team Stardust they are called. Help them if they need it. Secondly, Officer Magnezone has reported that crime rates have gone up 50% since this time last year. This is extremity bad as you can tell, even more so that we have no idea why. So please keep a watchful eye and report anything that will help us find the cause."

"OK everyone," Cried Wigglytuff "Time for the morning cheers"

.

Once the morning cheers were done, everyone went off to so their jobs for the day. Team Stardust followed Chatot to the 1st floor, they went right and came in front of a big board. "The Bulletin Board this is," Stated Chatot, "This is the community posts there job requests for things like escort missions, finding lost items etc. Choose one that is at your level I will for this is your first mission." Chatot looked up at the board for a moment then took down one of the requests. Totodile began to read it out loud; this is what it said...

'I lost my father's Fire Stone, please find it for me.'

Client: Chimchar

Objective: Find lost item

Place: Drenched Bluff

Restrictions: None

Difficulty: E

Reward: ?

"OK so were going on a search mission, is there anything we need to know before we head out?" Treecko asked.

"Hey wait a moment, we are just going to find a stone that someone lost. What about exploring the unknown parts of this world."

Treecko looked at Totodile annoyingly. "Toto let's do something small before we move onto the more difficult things, OK?"

"Fine."

"So what do we need to know Chatot?" Looking back at Chatot.

"There is yes. Lose half of your items and money if you faint in dungeons you will. Both of you will be kicked out of the dungeon if ether of you faint. Water type dungeon this is, so should be no problem for you two. Get home safe with the Fire Stone."

XXXXXXXXXX

Team Stardust was standing outside of Drench Bluff. "OK Toto, do you want to lead or should I?" Asked Treecko.

"You lead you have type advantage."

"Fine then, just don't lag behind and watch your back," They went in.

.

Along the way Treecko remembered what was said at the morning briefing about the rate of crime going up and asked Totodile about it. "Well there is this rumour going around about it. They say that it is because of time somehow."

"What about time?"

"The rumour goes like this, it's the time gears are not working the way they should. I heard one team say that in the past 6 months mystery dungeons have become more and more frequent. Yesterday at Beach Cave, three months ago it was a normal place. Now each time you enter it, it changes; even if you go back to the floor you were on 5min ago it changes on you. It's-" Totodile was knocked down by Treecko.

.

The East Shello came for another attack but Treecko dogged it then used Pound. The Shello fainted as Treecko helped up Totodile. "Maybe it's best you tell me the rest tonight. Now lest just focus on the job at hand."

"Yep, your right. Hey is that the stairs over their?" He pointed into the nest room.

"I believe it is partner, let's go."

.

They battled their way through all 8 floors. Both gaining level 10. When they reached the end of the dungeon, on a raised platform between two small waterfalls was the Fire Stone. Happy that they found it left the dungeon and returned to the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the guild they called for Chimchar to return the lost item. Chimchar happily took it back. "Thank you so much. My dad will be very happy to get this back. For your reward here is a Calcium, an Iron and a Protein. And before I forget my dad told you to give you this bag." Chimchar handed the bag to Treecko. "Thank you again," Chimchar left leaving Team Stardust and Chatot standing in front of the Bulletin Board. Treecko looked into the bag that the young Pokemon gave him, "HOLLY, Chimchar just gave us 2000p."

"Then hand it over if you please." Chatot said suddenly, taking the bag of money from Treecko.

"Chatot what are you doing?" Totodile asked worryingly.

"The guild takes 90% of all money made by our members you see." Chatot took out a lump of the money from the bag then handed it to Treecko. "Your share of the money that is."

"We were not told about this rule when we joined," Treecko stated.

"On the entrance board it is. Look it up you should. Goodnight now."Chatot left them, going down to the second floor.

"200p that's hardly fair, what do you think Tree?"

"I think we should pay more attention to our soundings. Come on let's get to dinner, it should be ready shortly."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a very nice dinner with apples and berries the guild went to their rooms for the night. Once in their room Treecko reminded Totodile about what they were talking about earlier that day. They both sat down conformity. Totodile began, "I was telling you about the time gears wasn't I"

"That right you were telling me about how they worked."

"Well time gears are scattered all over our world. The point of these treasures is to keep time flowing in their respective areas."

"What will happen if one stopped working or was removed, would time stop?"

"Yes, that is why not even the lowest of the low would touch them. There is no telling what detestation it would cause."

Treecko thought for a moment then asked, "Then what happens if they are targeted?"

Totodile looked at Treecko as if he was insane. He was not expecting him to ask such a disturbing question. Then again he had no memory so he had every right to ask. "I don't know Tree, I just don't know."

.

After the talk they decided that it is best to rest for the night. Treecko was trying to get to sleep but something was keeping him up. He took of his watch and studied it. Behind the face was white and the outside was silver. The band was brown and about to fall apart. It looked like it had been ripped off over the hand by the way it was stretched. Engraved on the silver part of the watch on the other side of the dial was Ways. He put a note of it in his notebook. Treecko yawned again. He put the watch back on and fell asleep.

Chapter 5- Time gear and the future

Stardust woke up from her sleep. The sun was setting and it looked like another storm front was approaching. She gathered her belongings ready to set out. She had found a map that morning, well borrowed without permission from a Pokemon that should take better care for his things. From the map she had worked out that she was in Eastern Forest, a forest right next to Treeshroud Forest which was her destination.

.

Stardust still was trying to contain her sorrow for her lost partner. She usually worked alone to prevent harming others but for some reason she could not leave Grovyle. While it was true that Dimensional Scream needed a Pokemon partner to work fully it was more to her. She had saved him from Dusknoir when he attacked Grovyle's family. He was just a small Treecko at the time. The poor Pokemon cried into her chest for what seemed like eternity. She still had the blood stain on her otherwise white shirt from the gash over his eye.

XXXXXXXXXX

At long last she found what she was searching for. Deep within Treeshroud Forest was a small clearing. In it floating above the ground at about 2m high was a Time Gear. It radiated a blue/green light which lit the surrounding forest in a mystical way. With the stormy night as it's background it was breathtaking. "The first of five, almost to beautiful to weak such a scenery," She went up to it. "How can such a small thing cause so much trouble?" She asked herself. Stardust looked at it for a moment before snatching it and running for her life. Behind her time began to slow to a halt. The trees lost their colour. Rain drops stayed on the leaves. The whole forest slowly became dull and gray.

.

She did not stop running till she was sure she was out of danger and away from the forest. When she did stop she took out a pouch from her bag, unfolded it then placed the Time Gear into it. She had planed to keep them safe in there.

.

After a short rest she got moving again. She kept running at a steady speed, not wanting to wear herself out too much. As she ran the sun began to rise with many colours. With the retreating rainclouds it looked spectacular. Looking up at this Stardust well, she was not happy to see it. In the dark world she could move around as much as she needed because it was hard for pokemon to spot her plus it was common knowledge that a human was around. But under the sun and in a world that did not know her, she had a lot of difficulty trying to stay hidden. "Grovyle, why did you take the hit for me," She tried to laugh a bit but found she couldn't. Then she looked up into the sky. "Where are you partner? I need you now more than ever. You would do better in my place," She wiped a tear from her eye. "I will find you my friend. I will find-" more tears built up in her eyes. Whipping them away again she looked back to the path she was following and started moving again.

!_IN THE FUTURE_!

.

Deep within the dark world of the future, two pokemon were running for their lives. "Plusle, come on girl. Get into gear!" Plusle dodged a attack.

"Minun, I'll run faster just to kick your ass!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Mightyena, Butterfree, Aipom and Haunter were being told some horrible news in there main safe house. "The Porygon near the southern coast have told me that there is a possible spy in our team." Abra told them.

"What? Did they tell you who?" Aipom asked.

"No unfortunately, but they did say that it was a flying type."

"A flying type huh," Mightyena thought for a moment. "We don't tell all of our important information to the team for security reasons, like the Time Gear locations."

"The only flying type Pokemon in the team is Taillow, Starly and Butterfree here."Abra added.

"My boy, are you accusing me of being a spy.?"

"No of course not Butterfree, you will never sell us out. Your just a flying type, that's all."

.

Suddenly the door opened and two small pokemon came running in.

"Guys," Minun was trying to catch his breathe. "We have a problem."

"Primal Dialga is beginning to charge power." Plusle told to them, also trying to catch her breath.

Minum spoke next "He is only around 5% charged at the moment."

"So we have only a short amount of time to come up with a plan." Plusle finished.

"We already have a plan." Everyone looked a Mightyena with questionable looks.

Haunter asked with sign language, We do, What is it?

"Nothing"

"NOTHING" Plusle screamed. "WE CAME RUNNING BACK HERE WITH SAYBLEYE ON OUR TAIL AND YOU WANT TO DO NOTHING!"

"Came down will you," Minun said to her will patting her shoulder. He looked towards Mightyena, "I'm sure there is a good reason for doing nothing. Is there mate?"

Mightyane nodded a little. "Before Grovyle and Stardust left they gave me two instructions for the team to follow. One, avoid all possible fights. Two, do not attempt to stop Primal Diagla or Dusknoir from going to the past. I hate being left behind as well but we have been told to wait by our leaders, so that's what we are doing. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Then I expect everyone to follow the instructions. Now what are we going to do about the possible spy problem?"

.

Haunter signed, Abra can go back to the Porygon to see if they know anymore information. While he is doing that the rest of us can question possible suspects.

"I like that plan. Abra go to the Porygon. Everyone else split up into teams of two to find Taillow and Starly. I'll go to Celebi to warn her."

"How can we be sure we can trust them?" Plusle asked.

Butterfree answered, "Before you two came along they told us about another spy. They were right and we were saved from a trap."

"The point is any possible spy is a threat to us and must be dealt with," finished Mightyane. "Come on, we better get moving."

.

They separated into their teams. None of them notice Dusknoir watching them leave.

Chapter 6- Outlaw

"Get up everyone, it's morning," Loudred's voice echoed though the guild calling for everyone to start the day. Treecko and Totodile were already up and heading to the meeting.

.

Once everyone had arrived the briefing began. With no messages of real impotence the morning cries were said and everyone went to their jobs. Team Stardust followed Chatot up the ladder. Then to the left of the room where another board similar to the bulletin board was.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chatot," Totodile said while looking at the board. "What's with all the wanted signs?"

"Outlaw notice board this is. Find and capture outlaw today you will," Chatot told them.

"What, you got to be kidding me. This is our seconded day and you expect us to do this,"

"Toto, calm down will you," Treecko said while putting his claw onto Totodile's shoulder "Why do you have to overreact with everything?"

"It's just the way I am. Please continue Chatot."

Chatot gave a small nod then started talking. "Many kind of bad Pokemon there are. Evil to naughty and all in the between. Go after a easy opponent it would be best to." Chatot then tuned then yelled for Bidoof who came running promptly. "Bidoof, show Team Stardust around then help find an outlaw will you please." Chatot told him before leaving.

.

As Chatot left Treecko heard Bidoof mumble something. "Who is Jirachi, Bidoof?"

Bidoof spun around clearly not expecting anyone to have heard him, "Oh um, no one, no one at all. Come now I will show you around."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bidoof showed them around the inside of the guild. The only thing that was new to them was that Croagunk hanged around a cauldron all day doing something with it. Bidoof didn't really know a lot about it so Treecko made a mental note to ask Crowgunk later about it.

.

Bidoof them led them out of the guild towards Treasure Town. He was going to explain all of the shops but Totodile told him that he lived nearby so he was able to explain them. Treecko looked at all of the signs around them and read them all.

.

Kangaskhan Storage, We will look after your items.

Kecleon Shop &amp; Wares is at your service.

Electivire Link Shop, Crank It Up!

Duskull Bank, The safest way to bank.

Chansey's Hut, For all of your nursing needs.

Xatu Appraisal, See the Unseen.

.

"By golly, you sure know your stuff." Bidoof said after Totodile explained all of the shops, "I'll be waiting at the guild next to the Outlaw board. When your done shopping we will chose an outlaw right for you." Bidoof left leaving Team Stardust alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lets go to Kecleon Shop, Tree. I would like to see what they have today," Suggested Totodile. Treecko followed Totodile as he led the way. When they got they were greeted by a friendly pair of Pokemon. "Hello there Totodile," greeted the Green One

"What may we do for you today," asked the Purple Kecleon.

"Well guys, thanks to Treecko here, I'm finaly in the guild."

The Green One clapped his hands,"Splendid my friend. Good to see you have finally fulfilled your dream."

.

"Hurry up little bro."

"Coming."

Two Pokemon came running up to the shop. One was a Marill and the other was his little brother Azurill. Marill smiled at the Kecleon, "Hello there, may we buy an apple please," He asked.

"Why yes you may," They turned around to get the item.

"Hi Totodile, how you been?" Asked Azurill.

"I'm fine. What about yourselves and your mum?"

"She is doing OK," replied Marill, "She is slowly getting better."

"Here is your items," The Green Bro said as he turned around. He handed the apples to the brothers.

"But Mr Kecleon, we have paid for only one apple. What's with the second?" Asked Marill

"My friends, that is a gift from me and my brother. Please enjoy it amongst yourselves." Said the Green Brother smiling.

"Thank you, sirs,"smiled Azurill.

"Yes, thank you," said Marill.

They went off their own way.

.

The Green Kecleon studied Treecko closely. He had known Totodile for a long time and knew very well how fragile his emotions are. This Treecko looked out of place to him like he was trying but not getting it right. "So Treecko, how is it that you have came upon young Totodile here?"

"Well Kecleon, it's more like he came upon me."

"Oh." They told the brothers what had happened.

"You were found on the beach with no memory of who you are. Even so you know what that thing is." the Green Brother pointed at the watch.

"It's called a watch. It tells the time. I am surprised that everyone keeps asking about it."

"Well we haven't seen that kind of thing before." Told the Purple Brother. "It looks like it's not Pokemon."

"Not Pokemon?" Said Totodile, "How can it not be Pokemon?"

"Forget I said anything. I as just thinking out loud."

XXXXXXXXXX

They finished their conversation and said goodbye to each other. Team Stardust left the stall and crossed the bridge that separated the town. As they went on their way they spotted the young brothers speaking with a very happy Pokemon. They came over to see what was happening.

"Hi kids, what's going on?"

"Hi Toto!" Said Azurill.

"Remember when we told you that we had lost out item?"

"Yes Marill, I do."

"Well Mr Drowzee says he knows where it is and is willing to help us find it."

"Really, that's great news." Said Treecko.

Drowzee smiled a large smile, "How could I turn a blind eye to those in need, especially to such nice children. So, are we going to go or not?"

"Yeah you right. Come on little brother, let's go!"

Drowzee, Marill and Azurill left happily chatting to each other.

.

"Toto, do you trust that Drowzee? He seems a bit too nice for me."

"Come on Tree. You saw the way they were laughing and having a good time. Your just being paranoid."

"I guess you right." Treecko looked at his watch, "We have been here a while. We better be getting back to Bidoof if we have nothing else to do?"

"We have nothing else to do now so lets go back."

XXXXXXXXXX

They met up with Bidoof next to the Outlaw Board. "As your mentor how about I chose a bad guy for you?" Bidoof asked.

"You do have more experience with this, sure," said Treecko.

"Just don't chose anyone hard," pleaded Totodile.

"No worries," Bidoof looked at the board for a good outlaw. As he looked a siren went off.

"Updating boards, Stand clear! Updating boards, Stand clear!" Said a voice just before the boards flipped.

"What the heck?" Said Treecko.

Bidoof laughed, "Dugtrio, Diglett's dad, works as the updater for the mission boards. It's one of the least recognized jobs but he does it with pride. While the boards are flipped he swaps the old for the new."

"Updates complete, stand clear! Updates complete, stand clear!" The boards flipped over to the right side.

"Now to pick you two are badly,"said Bidoof.

"Treecko?"

"What is it Toto?"

"Top left conner. Is that?"

"Drowzee!"

"But Marill and Azurill-"

"We better go find them and fast!"

Team Stardust ran out of the guild leaving behind a very confused Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside they found Marill looking around. He was very frighten. They ran up to him.

"Marill! Where's Azurill?" Asked Totodile.

"We were together earlier but as I looked they must have gone off without me. I'm so very worried about my baby brother."

"Do you know which way they went?" Treecko asked.

"They went in that direction." Marill pointed out of the Treasure Town area.

.

After half an hour of searching they still had no clue as to where Azurill and Drowzee were. "Anything?"

"Nothing here Tree. Marill, are you sure that they came in this direction."

"Yes, positive."

"Toto, the only place that they can be is that mountain there." Treecko pointed at the mountain that hang over them.

"That's Mt Bristle. I hear that it is a hard dungeon to get through."

"Still, it's the only place we have not searched. Marill!"

"Yes?"

"Go back to Treasure Town and tell the authorities about what's happened. Totodile and I will be searching the mountain."

.

Marill went to go get help as the heroes started to climb the mountain. They didn't stop till they reached the top. Nor the traps or enemies slowed them down. Once at the top they had both gained level 13. Totodlie's move set: Leer, Water Gun, Rage and Bite. Treecko's move set: Pound, Leer, Absorb and Quick Attack.

.

Near the summit was a clearing surrounded by rock walls. At the other end of the opening was a small hole. "Tree, I don't think that anyone is here."

"Quiet! Do you hear that?"

"Is that, crying?"

"It's coming from that hole."

They ran over to the small hole and looked in. "Totodile?"

"Azurill! Are you OK?" Asked Totodile.

"I can't get out! My leg hurts!"

"Azurill, lessen to me,"said Treecko. "Help is coming, just stay tight and don't move. Azurill?"

"OK,"Azurill said with tears in his eyes.

Totodile motioned to speak with Treecko without Azurill hearing. "Is their anyway we can get him out now? He can't stay in there."

"He has a damaged leg. I don't want to risk hurting him even more. As long as we are here he will be all right. Toto don't worry, he has a strong will."

.

They went back to the hole and started up a conversation with Azurill to keep him calm.

XXXXXXXXXX

Half a hour later Officer Magnezone of the Magnemite Security Force arrived with four of his Magamite deputies in tow. It took a bit of work but the small hole was made bigger and Azurill got out safe. His leg was attended to. Turns out all that was wrong was he had a gash across it. Nothing to serious.

"Zzzt! The question now is, what to do about Drowzee. Zzzt!"Said Magnezone once Azurill was OK.

"Officer, we would like to search for him. He harmed our friend and we will not let him get away with it." Said Treecko

"Zzzt! As I understand it. You two are new to the guild. Zzzt! Are you sure you can handle this kind of case? Zzzt!"

Totodile spoke, "Officer, if we can't catch him then we will give it to another team. But please, let us try to get him first."

"Zzzt! I will speak with the Guild Master on this but for now you may search for the criminal. Zzzt!" Magnezone replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

They returned to the guild with Azurill. Marill could not stop thanking Team Stardust for helping them. Magnezone spoke with Wigglytuff and Chatot about letting them look for Drowzee. At first they weren't sure about letting a new team taking on such a case but with lots of debating they allowed it. Treecko and Totodile had a big meal that night for they had forgotten to eat all day.

XXXXXXXXXX

When all the commotion was over and their bellies full they went to bed.

"Hey, buddy."

"Toto I'm really tied, make it quick."

"Do you think we will be able to catch Drowzee? I mean... well?"

Treecko rolled to face Totodile who was sitting up in bed. "Do you want to catch him?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that we will let him get away."

Treecko sat up and went next to his worried friend. "Toto, if there is one thing I know about you is that you will not let him get away. Sure he may outflank us but you don't give up. How many times did you try to enter the guild before I came along?"

"Six times."

"So what kept you coming back?"

"I wanted to keep trying for my dream." Replied Totodile.

"See? Now focus that want on Drowzee and don't let anything stop you. Don't say if you going to get him, say when your going to get him." Treecko looked outside into the quiet night. "It's late. I'm tired, your tired so lets get to bed and we will talk more in the morning." Totodile nodded. Treecko went back to his own bed and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Treecko, for everything."

"Thank you for finding me."

Chapter 7-Investigations

Mightyena walked into a clearing deep within Dusk Forest. "Celebi? It's Mightyena! Please come out!" A moment later there was a flash and Celebi appeared in front of Mightyena.

"Mightyena, though it is good to see you again. Why are you here? I told you not to risk coming here again."

Mightyena nodded, "I know that. I here because we have another spy in our team." Celebi went in front of Mightyena's snout. "That may be so but do you realize that coming here, especially under these circumstances is not only bad but suicidal."

"What are you saying? I came here to-"

Celebi's voice became harsh,"Has Grovyle and Stardust taught you anything? The Passage of Time is the only way to get to the past. Now you come here telling me of a spy. Do you realize that you could have led them strait to it?"

"I...I didn't know that... that..."

"Your young. You don't have that much experience in these matters. So don't worry about it."

"What? But you just said-"

"I was watching you come into the forest. I know you weren't followed. Hopefully you have learned from this and not do it again."

"I... Thanks Celebi."

.

Celebi moved back giving Mightyena some space. "Now, tell me more about what's happing."

Mightyena nodded, "Abra came back from the southern coast with the information coming from the Porygon of that area. They warned him of a possible spy in the team. Abra has gone back to get more info but what we have so far indicates it's are flying type Pokemon."

"Is that all?"

"That's all we know so far. Butterfree is at base while everyone else is teams of two searching for Taillow and Starly."

"OK. You better be going back. And remember, don't come back here unless it's worth risking the Passage."

Mightyena said goodbye and left the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at bass Butterfree was cleaning. The main room was oval, 15m by 9m. The roof ranged between three and four meters. The entrance was about 3m and gradually made it's way to 4m by the time it hit the other end of the room. In the middle was a large rounded table, big enough to fit the whole of the main team. It's hight was about 50cm. There were also chairs around it. All of it was made of solid stone.

.

On the walls hung pictures of Pokemon. All of whom were members who had died for their team. Butterfree's husband, Mothim and Grovyle's parents were on the wall. In the middle of the table and on the walls were torches of fire for light and heat. Each one was a different colour to represent the fallen of their team.

.

From the main room were eight smaller rooms. A storage room, a research room filled with books and other bit's of information useful to PIT, a bathroom and five bedrooms. Each bedroom had two beds in them.

Butterfree shared a room with Celebi (when she was around). Abra with Mightyena. Plusle with Minun. Haunter with Aipom. Grovyle and Stardust also shared a room.

.

Butterfree finished cleaning the main room and started the research room. On the table and floor were piles of papers all to do with the past world. Butterfree went over to one of the piles on the floor and took off the top piece. On it were pictures and information about the then, Wigglytuff Guild. It had on it who was in the guild when time began to stop and other things like how they operated. Grovyle saw that they would be a major threat to the mission so they learned all they could of them. On the sheet under it was one about other major teams to be aware about. Teams Charm and Raider were on the need to know list.

.

Butterfree returned the sheet and went over to a pile on the table. In the first book was weather pattens and the geographical information of the past land. There was also a badly sketched out map of the land. Stardust had made a copy of this in a book that she always had on her. Because it had the most important info that was needed, Dusknoir would do anything to get it. So to prevent him finding out everything in it, it was all written in 'short hand'. Butterfree could hardly understand Stardust's human ways but her short hand topped the list. The only one who could pick up on it was Grovyle but he had always been good with languages. Another strange concept to her was Roman Numeral. Like short hand she never understood it.

.

Just as soon as Butterfree finished straitening the room she heard the entrance open. She left the room and greeted Abra and Mightyena who had returned from their jobs. They agreed to wait for the other's report back before they continued the discussion. Mightyena and Abra went to their room to rest till the other's returned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So Minum, how are we going to find Starly?" Asked Plusle impatiently. Minun rubbed his head,

"I thought we had agreed that you will try to be more patient?"

"OK, OK grumpy, calm down. So how are we going to find Starly?"

"Starly is part of Team III. If we meet up with Team IV then they will be able to direct us to where Team III is operating at the moment."

"Then lets go! I want to see Delcatty again!" Said Plusle as she practically dragged Minun behind her.

.

"Oh! The Sparky Duo. Nice to see you again." Meganium said as she spotted the two coming around the corner near their bass. "Good to see you too Meg. Where are the others?" Asked Minun.

"Don't tell me the runts are back." Said Arcanine as he and Delcatty came out.

"DELCATTY!" Yelled Plusle as she ran up and hugged Delcatty.

"C-can't b-breath," Was all she said as she struggled to get the Pokemon off her. Plusle jumped off, "Sorry sorry sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you. You alright?"

Delcatty coughed, "Yeah, I will be."

.

While all of this was happening Arcanine and Meganium came up to Minum. "Has Grovyle and Stardust really gone to the past?" Asked Meganium.

Minun nodded, "They left a little while ago. Now all we have to do is wait and see what happens."

"Why didn't they let anyone else go with them? Would it not be best to have more go?" Arcanine asked.

"We all had the same worry. But Stardust said that if more go and fail then PIT would be weaken here. Grovyle saw the same way. Mightyena was the hardest hit by it."

.

"So you want to find Starly huh." Said Delcatty as she and Plusle finally came over to the rest of the group.

"Starly?" Said Meganium, "Why do you want to find him?"

"By what Plusle has told me there is a possible spy in the team." She told her group. "The spy has been identified as flying type."

Arcanine shock his head, "This is bad. What more can you tell?"

"Nothing more till we can get to Starly. Where is Team III now?" Asked Minun.

"They went to the north to talk to the locals," Said Meganum. "Apparently the Saybleye have been giving them a hard time."

"Thanks guys. Come on Plusle, we got to go."

"But I want to stay here with Delcatty." Cried Plusle.

Minum grabbed Plusle, "Say goodbye and lets go. We have a job to do, remember?"

"Let me go then." Cried Plusle as she struggled in his grip. Minum let go.

"Bye Plusle," Said Delcatty, "Bye Minun."

"See ya runts," Said Arcanine.

"When you came back this way again, make sure to drop by," Meganum said as they left.

"We will try too!" Plusle yelled back to them. They left the sight of Team IV.

.

"Why don't you like them Arcanine?" Meganum asked her hot headed friend.

"Minum I don't mind. It's Plusle that drives me crazy."

"I don't mind Plusle." Said Delcatty with a smile.

"Of course you don't," Arcanine said. "You two are alike. Plusle just gives me a headache"

"Maybe she gives you a headache because she literary did gave you a headache." Delcatty said.

"Look you two," Meganum interrupted. The arguing Pokemon looked at her. "If Plusle hadn't run into Arcanine then we would still be on our own running from Dusknoir. It was them that got us into PIT. So stop your arguing and be grateful we can do something to help." Meganum walked back to their bass. Delcatty and Arcanine looked at each other before following suite.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the main continent Taillow was pacing impatiently. She had just been interrogated by Aipom and Haunter. They had been accusing her of being a spy. Which in fact, she was.

.

She heard movement coming from her right. "Your late. I sent word ages ago."

Dusknoir came out from the shadows, "I went to see whether your information was true or not. I only just got back. I must thank you for the location of their main bass. I have been searching for it ever since they decided to oppose Master Dialga. So, what was so urgent that you had to drag me all the way out here?" He said as he crossed his arms.

.

Taillow flew up to a ledge that came up just over half way of Dusknoir's hight. "They know of me. My position in the team is compromised."

"Yes. I saw them leave the bass. Unfortunate that you were found out. I quote from our Master 'She it the best spy I have ever had within the enemy.' Master Dialga thinks highly of you. You should be honored."

"Ha ha ha. Remember why I became your spy. I didn't do it for him."

"Yes, I remember. I was quite fond of your brother. Like you he is one of the few who work under me who does not fear me. Even the Saybleye fear me. It was a tragic loss for me to loose such a good operative."

"If they get to me then I will die the same way he did. I don't want to be killed by that human filth."

.

Dusknoir lowered his hands and came closer to Taillow. "That reminds me. What have you found out about the dagger the human keeps on Itself?"

"Not much more then I have already found out. It's linked to her. Only she can use it safely. The second thing is that it can control more then just electricity."

Dusknoir crossed his arms again. The dagger that Stardust owns has been an interest of his ever since she first appeared and saved Treecko. He had always wanted to know how a human came across that kind of power. "What else dose it control?"

"Water, ground, grass and dragon. There may be more but that's what I have so far."

"Dragon? Have you found out how It has ended up with such a blade?"

"No one, not even Grovyle knows, and she refuses to answer any questions about it. But I have found out that it's not the blade that gives it the power. The orb in the handle the power comes from. If you can get that orb then It is powerless."

.

Dusknoir had no idea that the blade had so much power in it. Whenever he fought her she would always use only electricity.

After a moment of silence from the Gripper Pokemon he spoke again. "Are you aware that the human and It's partner have gone to the past?"

Taillow laughed again, "Yes I'm aware of that. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"You wish revenge on the human. The way to get to It is to go through the one It cares about."

"You want to use Grovyle to get to It? But I'm noway near strong enough to defeat him."

Dusknoir put his right hand on Taillow's back. "I have, ways, of making you stronger. Your no longer needed as a spy. I have all the information that I need from you. First we will take care of The Planetary Investigation Team, then you will accompany me to the past to hunt down and punish them both. What do you say?"

"Dusknoir, I hope that's the last time you ask such a stupid question. I'll come with you."

"Then lets be on our way."

.

They both left the meeting point and went to the ruins of Temporal Tower.

Chapter 8- Outlaw Part 2

"Get UP everyone, it's MORNING!" Loudred's voice rang through the guild. Treecko forced his weary eyes open. "Toto, get up. It's morning."

Totodile let out a yawn, "Already? It fells as if I had only just went to sleep."

Treecko got up and shacked himself loose, "I know, but that's what you get if you run long distances chasing shadows."

They left their room. "Tree, I'm starting to think we can't get Drowzee."

"What are you talking about. We have only been on the chase for four days. We can't give up now."

Chatot had just received some terrible news. He stood there silent as he watched the apprentices line up. Wigglytuff stood there in equal silence. All of the apprentices were worried for they saw the grim face that Wigglytuff wore. Chatot cleared his throat, "Received horrible news we have. North-west of here is Treeshrout Forest. Stolen from there was it's Time Gear." Totodile and Treecko looked at each other in horror. "Tree," Totodile said worryingly. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves. "Silence!" Chatot cried, everyone stopped and looked at Chatot. "Started a investigation Officer Magnezone has. Keep an eye out for suspicious looking Pokemon and report anything that may be related to this case, even if it seems small. All for today that is."

Once the morning cheers were done Chatot called for Team Stardust. "Spotted Drowzee has been."

"Really?" Said Totodile, "Where is he?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why would you want to come with us?" Treecko asked the accompanying Vulpix. They had been told that Drowzee was hiding around the waterfall. However the Vulpix refused to give the outlaw's location unless they agreed that she can go with them.

"He stole my Pecha Scarf. I want it back." She answered back in an impatient manner.

"But why come with us Vulpix?" Asked Totodile.

"My name is not Vulpix, it's Senia. I want to come because I don't trust others with my things."

"You think we wouldn't give back the Pecha Scarf?" Treecko asked. "I have my own. Why would I need or want your's Senia?" Vulpix didn't answer his question, instead went ahead of the group.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's him over there!" Totodile yelled when he spotted the outlaw. Drowzee immediately took to running when he saw the group. "After him!" Commanded Treecko as the group gave chase.

"He's heading for the waterfall!" Vulpix informed them as they run. Drowzee stopped just before the waterfall. He looked back to see his pursuers coming ever closer. Without thinking he ran and jumped into the waterfall just as the team caught up to him.

"He didn't just jump into the waterfall, did he?" Totodile asked very confused.

"We have to jump as well." Treecko said to the shock of his team.

"Are you crazy?" Vulpix said to Treecko's face. "It's a WATERFALL. We'll hit the rock behind if we do that."

"If there was rock behind it then Drowzee wouldn't have went through like that. We would have seen him in the water below. Since he's not in the water then he has to be in a cave behind the waterfall. If you don't want to came then stay here."

"He's right Senia," Said Totodile. "I trust him and what he says does make sense. If were going to jump, let's do it now."

Treecko and Totodile moved back so they could have a running start. Vulpix looked at them then the waterfall. "What the hell," She moved next to them.

"Ready?" Treecko asked his team. They both nodded. "One...Two...Three!" They ran and jumped into the waterfall. Like Treecko had suspected there was a cave behind the waterfall. Vulpix got up and shook the water of her body. "You okay everyone?" Asked Treecko.

"Apart from a sore bum, I'm fine." Answered Totodile.

"I hate getting wet. Good thing that Treecko was right." Said Vulpix.

"I'm equally glad that I was. Come on, Drowzee already has a head start."

"Right," Said Totodile and Vulpix in union as the three ran into the cave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Waterfall Cave was filled with what else but water Pokemon. Treecko found it funny that the three out of the four dungeons they had been in so far were water dungeons. Vupix was angry that they were in a water dungeon and Totodile found it to his liking.

They ran through the cave following Drowzee the best they could. When they finally caught up to him he was in a room filled with crystals. The biggest one being stuck in the wall. "St-Stay away from me." He said to his pursuers.

"Why would we?" Asked Treecko. "You harmed a small child and ran away afterwards. That's unforgivable."

"And you will give me back my Pecha Scarf, thief." Vulpix said.

"F-Fine, then you leave me no choice. Confusion!"

Vulpix dogged the attack. Treecko ready for any kind of resistance used Leer on Drowzee before hitting him with Quick Attack. Once Treecko was out of the way Totodile used Bite and clung onto Drowzee's arm. Drowzee shook his arm to try to get him off but Vulpix hit him with Ember. Treecko finished Drowzee off with a Pound on the head. Drowzee fell on the ground unconscious. The whole fight was over in less then a minute

"Well that was easy," Said Vulpix as she took back her Pecha Scarf.

"Come on Tree, Let get him back to the guild."

As Treecko and Totodile gathered up the fainted Pokemon Vulpix leaned back on the large crystal on the wall. A loud click could be heard.

"What was that?" Asked Totodile before the ground started shacking. Vulpix jumped away from the crystal. "That did you do!" Asked Treecko. But before she could answer a large wall of water came down the tunnel and swept them up.

XXXXXXXXXX

For about five minutes they were caught in the raging torrent. Then suddenly they found themselves in the air and falling. The five of them landed in the Hot Spring.

"Are you OK, you came out of nowhere," Asked a frendly Eevee.

"Ouch. That hurt." Said Vulpix as she got up.

"Where are we?" Asked Treecko has he helped Totodile up.

"Your at the Hot Spring," Said Eevee's partner Riolu.

"Hot Spring?" Asked Totodile.

An elderly Torkoal came down from where he was sitting. "My, what a scare you children have given us," He said in a kind tone. "Well, what happened to you?"

"We were chasing down this outlaw here," Answered Treecko, "My client here triggered a trap in Waterfall Cave by accident and now we are here."

"Waterfall Cave? My that's quite a ways from here. Why not relax here till you feel better?"

"No thanks Torkoal," Declined Totodile. "We have to take this outlaw back quickly."

"Oh oh then. You better be off then young ones."

XXXXXXXXXX

After saying goodbye to the Pokemon at the Hot Spring Treecko used his badge and returned everyone to the guild. At the guild the Magnemite Security Force was called to pick up Drowzee. "Zzzt! You captured Drowzee. Zzzt! Here's your reward. Zzzt!" Magnezone gave them a Golden Scarf and a Reviver Seed. "Please continue your assistance in capturing outlaws. Zzzt" Officer Magnezone let of a siren before taking Drowzee away with the help of Two deputies.

"Thank you for letting me come with you," Said Vulpix shyly.

"No worries Senia," Said Totodile. "It was fun having someone else along."

"Can I join your team?" She asked.

"I don't know whether you can?" Said Treecko.

"What? You don't like me?" She said angrily.

"It's not that, I just don't know whether we are allowed you to join or not."

"Well your in luck." They turned around to see Chimecho with a smile on her face. "This morning I opened up th Assembly. Just let me ring the Friendship bell," She rang the bell on here head, "There now you are able to recruit non-guild members into your team."

"Wow, thanks Chimecho." Thanked Totodile.

"Looks like you can join Team Stardust Senia," Treecko said happily.

"Really? Thank you Treecko," Vulpix said happily.

"Call me Tree," He said as he showed his claw to Vulpix. She took it.

"Nice to have you in," Said Totodile as he welcomed their new team member.

Chapter 9-Happy news!

It had been four 'days' since the former Taillow had met with Dusknoir in secret. Swellow was standing next to Dusknoir as the looked down into the pit.

.

A low growl come from it.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what Primal Dialga is saying," She explained to Dusknoir.

"Master is congratulating you on your hard work. He says you are now ready to go to the past as my assistant."

"And what about the Planetary Investigation Team? Are we going to deal with them now?" She said impatiently.

Another growl echoed around them.

"Master Dialga says you should be more polite."

"You both know why I help you. I don't fear you Dialga, I just want them to pay for what they had done."

Primal Dialga growled with anger.

"Master Dialga says you should be glad he likes you or you would have paid the price for your words."

"Whatever. Let's just get rid of PIT then will be on our way."Swellow said before fling way to where the Saybleye were waiting.

Another growled came from Dialga.

"Yes I know Master but she is of use to me."

Dialga growled again.

"As you wish. As soon as her use is fulfilled, she will be executed." Dusknoir turned and left his Master in silence. Unknown to them Swellow was doing what she did best, spying on them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Butterfree was flying around the bass happily. Mightyena saw her acting strangely as he came out of the bathroom. "What's the matter Free? Not like you to act like this."

"My son Caterpie, he's finally evolved into Metapod. If Mothin was alive now he would be so proud."

"Wow! That's great news! I knew that he would make it eventually. And with more help from Ninetails I'm sure that he become a Butterfree easily. "

"Yes, Isabel dose take care of him and the other children* well." Butterfree said sadly.

Mightyena came up next to her. "What is it? Why are you sad?"

"You know well that Dusknoir will hunt down anyone who is related to us. If I'm near Medapod then I'll be putting his life at risk. But all I want is to raise my son and I can't do that." She cried as she sat on the table. Mightyena came up and lifted Butterfree's head with his nose. "Free, I've met your kid. He knows you love him and why your not around. Please don't feel bad."

Butterfree whipped away a tear, "For a moment there I thought I was talking with Grovyle. Thank you Pup."

"Hey! Only Stardust can call me that." Mightyena said as Butterfree laughed at his stupid expression.

.

*The children are the siblings/children of the PIT. Many however are orphans, the main reason being their parents were killed by Dusknoir for supporting PIT.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aipom and Haunter returned from there trip. They were forced to take the long route because the short one was being watched.

.

"It was really strange, you know," Aipom was explaining what had happened. "Tailow just kept avoiding the questions. She kept asking where we got the information from and all of that."

"More importantly do you suspect her to be the spy?" Asked Abra

Without a doubt. She would not have acted like that otherwise. Haunter signed.

"What reason would she have to spy?" Asked Butterfree.

"We have to wait for the Sparky Duo before we can do anything," Said Mightyena. "Do we have any idea where they are now?"

"We met up with Team IV on our way back," Said Aipom. "They told us they went north so they may be away for a bit. You know what it's like up there with all that fighting going on and all."

.

Before anyone else could speak there was a knock on the door. Butterfree went over to check who it was. When she looked out she saw Dusknoir. Before she could scream he smashed through the door. The Sableye came in like an unstoppable flood, tearing down all in it's path. All five of the team were cornered as the Sableye came for them.

Chapter 10- Child

The mountains seemed endless. By her calculations it would take her at least another five days to reach Limestone Cave. Stardust could not believe her luck as she was forced to stop again by the native Pokemon. 'Seriously,' She thought as she hid behind a rock. 'I can't get anything done around here without you lot getting in my way'. As the group moved away Stardust made a dashed across the clearing. Five days earlier she collected her first Time Gear. Now Stardust was in the mountains, following them south. She has been in the past world for seven days now and time was running out, literally.

As she carefully moved in between the rocks and boulders in the midday sun she froze. She could hear the soft sound of crying. "You have to ignore it," Stardust said to herself. "You can't risk being seen," But the crying continued. Stardust cursed herself as she went to see who it was.

A little baby Houndour was huddled in a corner. It could not see Stardust but she could see him. It was clear that he was lost. Stardust could not help it. "Are you alright?" She called out to it.

The baby stopped crying and looked around. "Who there?" Asked the scared child.

"I''ll help you get home but you have to promise that you won't yell or run away when I come out."

"I won't" Said the baby as he stood up and came forward. "Were are you?" He cried out.

With a deep breath Stardust stood up from behind her hiding place and walk over to the infant. "Hello Houndour. Now where you live so we can get you back safe." She asked in the most friendly way she knew. "A-Are you a Pokemon?" He asked timidly. Stardust laughed at the infant.

"Yes of course I am. My names Mew. Have you heard of us Mew before?" Houndour shook his head.'Good, this will make things a lot more easier.' "You haven't? Well I'm a Mew, I can become any Pokemon I wish to."

"Can you become a Houndour like me right now!" He asked with excitement.

"I'm afraid I can't. You see for some reason I can't change. So I'm trying to find out why. While I'm looking for a way to change I'll help you get home. Now where do you live?"

"I live with my pack. We travel all over for good places to live."

"Good, and where is your pack now?"

"At the bottom of the mountain. I don't like highs so I stayed here waiting for them to find me."

"Come on then little one. Your with me now, there is no need to be afraid." Stardust picked up the infant and started walking down the mountain with him. "You have a name little one?"

"Dag."

"Dag? What an interesting name."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dag? Dag? Szec have you seen your brother?" Asked the leader of the Houndour/Houndoom pack. "No, I haven't Father. I thought he has been with with you all morning." Replied his son Houndour.

"I would not be calling for him if he was with me."Said the Houndoom. "If your brother is not here then where would he be?"

"I heard him talking about trying to touch the sky early this morning." Said a girl slightly older then Houndour.

"Father, could he have gone up the mountain by himself?"

"Your brother is afraid of highs. It would be doubtful that he would go even with us."

"Yes but you know how he can be. Never thinking before acting."

"I see your point son. I'll take two other Houndoom to search for him. You stay here and watch for him?"

"Yes, Father."

The Houndoom leader talked with the two best trackers before leading them away and up the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's the reason I came up the mountain." Said the little Houndour as he walk next to Stardust.

"You wanted to touch the sky? Why would you want to do that?" Stardust asked.

"I hear older Pokemon say the sky is the limit but how do they know the real limit. I wanted to see if I could find the limit." He said with a smile.

"You know, that's one of the reasons why I love kids like you so much," She said, "They haven't been corrupted yet by all the bad in the world."

"You like me Mew?"

"Yes Dag, I like you."

"You want to meet my Daddy. He is the leader of our pack. He would love to meet you."

"Wait!" Stardust commanded. Houndour stopped and looked at her worriedly.

"W-What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He said sacred.

"No, no it's not that," She came down to the child's level. "I don't want you to tell anyone about me."

"Why Mew? Why don't you want me to tell them about you?" His puppy eyes were almost overloading. "Dag, I'm a rare Pokemon and I'm stuck in this form. If you tell them about me than they will hurt me."

"But Daddy wont hurt you. Your helping me."

"Please Dag, promise you want tell them about me."

Houndour stared at Stardust. Stardust looked back at the kid with tears building up in them.'Please have this work,' She thought.

"I promise not to tell them about you."

Stardust smiled and hugged the pup. "Thank you."

A howl came out of nowhere. Stardust almost jumped but the kid stopped her. "Don't worry. That's my daddy's howl. He coming to get me." Another howl came, this one was closer then the first. "I've got to go kid," Stardust told him. "Be good." She picked herself up and ran to hide.

Houndour howled at the sky. Three howls returned the call.

About a minute later three Houndoom arrived and Houndour went up in front of them.

The middle one looked at the child. "Dag, I've told you never to go off on your own. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"I'm sorry Father."

The pack leader smiled before tilting his head, signaling for the pup to follow. The other two with him turned and left with the leader. The pup stopped and looked back at where Stardust was hiding before following his dad.

Once they were gone Stardust came out of hiding. "Good luck kid." She said in their direction with a smile. She went back to her trek across the mountains to what ever lies before her. But as she continued she looked up at the sun. 'Why do they need the sun?' She thought. 'Why are they bound by something that takes away everything that I ever cared for?'

Chapter 11-The Café

Team Stardust sat at a table in Spinda's Cafe. The cafe's grand opening was that very day.

"I can't believe that you two are being considered for the big expedition." Said Vulpix as she drunk the rest of her Oran Berry tea.

"Apparently the Guild Master was impressed at our capture of Drowzee," Told Treecko.

"So, when do we leave?" She asked.

"We haven't been chosen yet." Said Totodile. "And besides, you're not an apprentice at the guild. The expedition is only for guild members. I'm sorry."

"What ever. It's not like it's the end of the world."

Treecko was drinking his Apple juice when she said that. He went to take a breath in shock but since he had a mouth full of juice he just coughed violently. Totodile came over to help his friend.

"You okay Tree?" He asked worriedly.

Treecko coughed up the rest of the liquid in his lunges. "Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine."

"What just happened?" Vulpix asked nervously.

"For some odd reason Senia, I felt strange when you said that. Like a feeling of dread. I don't know any better way to describe it."

"What's a wimp like you doing here?"

Totodile spun around to see who was talking. To his shock it was Koffing and his friend Zubat.

"This place is a cafe for explores. And last time I checked your no explorer." Finished Koffing.

"Then you obviously haven't check recently." Said Treecko has he put down his cup and stood up next to his partner. Vulpix came around, once seeing the tension.

"What, you mean to say that you're an exploration team now?" Asked Zubat.

"We are apprenticing at Wigglytuff's Guild," Said Totodile. "And if this is a cafe for explorers then what are you two thieves doing here?"

"I have you know that we are in fact part of an exploration team." Said Koffing, "Team Skull at you serves."

"Your so high and mighty that even we beat you." Said Treecko, "What makes you think we would want your help after what you did too us."

"What did they do to you two?" Vulpix asked.

"Their crooks that tried to steel from us. Only we confronted them and flogged them." Answered Totodile.

"That only happened because we didn't have our Chief with us." Said Koffing.

"Chief?" Questioned Treecko.

"That's right," Said Zubat. "Team Skull has three members and speaking of Chief, I can smell her coming now."

"Smell?" Said Vulpix.

Down the stairs of the cafe came no other then the leader of Team Skull, Skuntank. Her fur coat was more shiny and feminine like. The hair over her eyes was straitened down and went to the sides. She walked over to meet with her team.

"What are you two doing here? You were meant to meet me at the guild." She said with anger.

"Chief, these were the two that we told you about." Said Zubat pointing at the hero's.

"Oh really now," Skuntank looked at the three. "You two were beaten by them I see. Well let me introduce myself, Skuntank leader of Team Skull." She lowered her head in greeting.

"Treecko, Team Stardust's leader. This is my partner Totodile and our team member Senia."

"Allow me to apologize for my team. They should have known better then to go after you. I hope that this has not damaged your perception of my team."

"I will accept your apology for what they did if you promise that it'll not happen again?"

"Of course," Skuntank replied back with a grin. "Anything to douse this flame."

"Then we are agreed. Now please excuse us, we have work to do." Treecko lead his team out of the cafe.

Skuntank looked at her team. "Don't worry about them. They'll have what's coming to them."

"Your thinking of something aren't ya Chief?" Asked Koffing.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"You only act like that if there is something big happening."

"Yes, something big is happening and I intend for us to be apart of it. If you boys were at the guild you would know."

"What's going on?" Zubat asked.

"I'll tell you at bass. I don't want to discuss it out in public." They left the cafe.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you accept their apology?" Vulpix asked angrily as they walked into Treasure Town.

"I didn't want the situation to get out of hand Senia," Said Treecko. "Anyways, we have yet to see if they will keep the promise."

"Hard to believe that they are in an exploration team, isn't it?" Asked Totodile.

"No, not really." Said Treecko.

"Why you say that?" Totodile asked.

"Their not the only ones to use a exploration team as a cover," Said Vulpix. "AWD, Meanies and more throughout history. It is really quite sickening."

They walked over the bridge. "Toto, you can buy the stuff we need without me right?" Asked Treecko.

"Yeah but where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk to Sharpedo Bluff. I've noticed that I haven't had any real time to myself since you found me. Also-"

"Go ahead," Interrupted Totodile. "Just try not to trip over anything."

With that Treecko left the two and went on to the Bluff.

.

"Congratulations!" Cried the Kecleon in union as Totodile and Vulpix arrived in front of Kecleon Shop/Wears. "We heard from the young brothers that you captured Drowzee." Said the purple Kecleon.

"They are our friends, we had to help," Said Totodile.

"Still, it's good that he's been punished for his crime."

"So what do you need today?" Asked the green Kecleon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Treecko stood on the edge of the cliff looking out too the sea. It seemed an endless deep blue that danced to the far away horizon. The air was that fresh sea smell that showed a healthy ocean. A few Pelipper and Wingull flew of to who knows where.

"It's not like it's the end of the world," He repeated to himself. He took out his note book and looked over again everything he thought might be of help in regaining his memory. S.W. from the watch, the bad feeling from the scare, the strange feeling that he was in fact a Grovyle and that he said that he was. All of these little bit's of information that he hoped would end in him gaining back his memory.

Deep down however he felt as if he didn't want his memory back. What was he like? Did he want to loose his memory? If so, what could be so bad the he want to do that? Was he a bad Pokemon? Was someone looking for him? Would he be missed? All these things nagged him so much that he didn't notice his team come up behind him.

Totodile put his claw on Treecko's shoulder. Treecko, startled, hit Totodile back and jumped away only him only to land on the ground and have it give way. He rolled down the stairs and into a large space in the side of the cliff. Shaking way the confusion he stood up and looked around. There were two barrels, table and chairs, a small fountain and one bed made of hay.

.

"Treecko! Treecko are you OK!" Yelled Totodile has he and Vulpix came down the stairs.

"I'm OK. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You just came from nowhere."

Totodile shrugged it of, "No harm done. Now let's clean this place up before we go."

"I don't think we should go around touching anything. What if the owner gets back?" Said Vulpix.

"I don't think that's a problem Senia?" Treecko said. "I think that the owner doesn't mind me falling down his stairs, right Toto?" Laughter erupted from the Big Jaw Pokemon

"No way? This is your place Toto?" Vulpix asked excitedly.

"Yes this is my place and no, I don't mind you falling down my stairs. Like I said, no harm done. Now can we clean this place up please? And please don't tell anyone about this place. If other Pokemon found out that I'm in the guild they may try to take this place from me."

"You don't have to worry about that partner," Said Treecko. "I won't tell a soul. What about you Senia?"

"I won't say a word to anyone."

"Good, let's get cleaning."

.

The clean up only took 5min. After covering the opening so that it could not be seen they when out to Drenched Bluff. Two find the item/s later they returned to the guild. Vulpix went off to her home near by and Treecko and Totodile had dinner before going to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Treecko looked around him at the dark world. In the distance he could hear a voice calling his name but as he ran closer it seemed to go further away. No matter how fast he would run the voice would be faster. In what seemed like seconds the voice was gone and he was alone. He felt a sharp pain over his left eye. He touched it. Blood from a deep cut was puring out. An evil laugh came from behind him. He tuned around but before he saw who it was the world fractured.

Treecko sprang up panting. He looked around the room and saw Totodile sleeping peacefully in his sleep. Treecko laid back down on his bed. At least it was all a dream.

Chapter 13-Bad news!

A Ninetales lay down on her bed after sending the tired children to sleep. It was her job to watch over any child found by the team and train them not just in combat, but in compassion as well. The children were the only ones keeping her from going insane.

"Isabel?" She opened her eyes to a young Metapod.

"What's the matter, son?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Is there any word yet if my mother has her letter?"

Ninetales stood up and went too the Metapod. "You know that she loves you right?"

Metapod just nodded. "Then you have nothing to fear. If she can't answer back it's because she doesn't want to risk your safety. Now go on, bed time."

With a little nudge in the right direction the Metapod left to join his sleeping friends. Ninetales turned around to go back to bed when Team II came down the ladder. Team II was more or less the brutes of PIT. They were not dumb but they were the most physically powerful of the team.

The leader was a Primeape. What made him different from many others is that he's unnaturally calm. He like many has had a troubled past that changed him forever. The second was a Scyther. She has a bite out of one of her wings from when a Persian attacked her. The third and final was a Gengar. He was not evil nor was he good. He was a prankster and was always cracking jokes. But at that moment all three looked grim.

"Isabel," Said Primeape. "We have terrible news."

"What's happened?" She asked, highly concerned.

Primeape took a deep breath. "Team I's bass is completely destroyed. We didn't find anyone alive but it was clear they put up a fight. We put out the word to watch for them but right now we must assume Dusknoir has them."

Ninetales stood shocked by the news. She was just about to reply when she heard crying coming from behind her. She turned to see Metapod in tears.

"Metapod." She called and walked over to him. But he just bolted back to his room, crying like no tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the world a Pokemon laid next to the dead body of one of its close friends. The Pokemon was struggling to breath after watching its friends either fight to the death, or get captured. The friend tried to get both of them out but was hit in the process by a Shadow Pulse. Tears rolled down it's eye's as it got up and kept going, leaving the body behind unburied.

XXXXXXXXXX

(*Updated) At Temporal Tower Dusknoir stood over the pit of his master. A defining roar came from within and to his right a Dimensional Hole opened.

"I will succeed Master." Was all he said before entering the Hole.

Swellow watched as Dusknoir left for the past. 'There is one other way I can get to the past.' She spread her wings and left the tower. She flew strait for Dusk Forrest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Celebi sat watching her Passage of Time. She just received word about what happened to Stardust's home (Team I base). She prayed that they were alright but knew that most likely were dead.

Her mind was wondering when she remembered that odd feeling. When Grovyle and Stardust left she has had this feeling that something wasn't right. She felt, a shadow! "No, it can't be." She said out loud. "That shadow over the Passage, could it be him? But we cast him out, didn't we? Banished him to his island. There is no way he could have escaped, unless-" 'Unless someone helped him escape.' Celebi felt a chill go up her spine at the thought. Why would anyone help someone so evil and unloving. Her thoughts then went to the fate of her friends. 'I hope you guys are alright. Please don't fail us.'

"I knew I would find you here, Legendary."

Celebi shot up and prepared for battle. She faced the trespasser, "Your not suppose to know of this place, Swellow. So, I can only conclude that you're the spy the team is looking for."

Swellow flew down in front of Celebi. "That doesn't matter right now. Dusknoir has gone to the past, and you did nothing to stop him."

"Grovyle didn't want us too. He didn't want unnecessary risks taking place. And talking about unnecessary risks, why are you here. I can easily get rid of you now. So why come?"

"I didn't tell Dusknoir where the Passage is."

"That doesn't mean I can trust you. You still told him where Stardust's home was. You told him where our main base was."

Swellow laughed, Celebi stared at the Pokemon confused. 'Why is she laughing?"

"I'm a better spy then you think Legendary. I know things about Stardust you don't. Things that if you knew earlier, you would have killed her yourself."

Celebi could not take it anymore. She released Magical Leaf, hitting Swellow dead on. Celebi then pinned down the Pokemon by her wings, making it impossible for Swellow to move. "Stardust may not talk about her past but that does not mean that she's not honest. How dare you try to destroy her with your lies!"

Again Swellow laughed. "Honest? HA, Stardust isn't even her real name. Now Samantha Waters, that suit her more, don't you think?"

"Samantha Waters, Stardust?" 'She can't be that girl. Arceus himself said she was dead.' "No, you lie."

"Then how do I know that name." Swellow said with a laugh.

Chapter 13

"Treecko! Treecko! Wake up!"

Treecko could feel someone shacking him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Good, you're awake,"Said Totodile revealed.

Treecko sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I had trouble sleeping last night. I had this really strange dream."

Totodile sat down in a conformable position. "Well don't just sit there, tell me what happened."

Treecko took a deep breath and told his friend what happened.

"And you didn't see who it was laughing?" Asked Totodile.

"No, but whoever it was its laugh was horrible." Said Totodile.

Loudreds voice rang through the Guild calling everyone from their slumber.

"Here we go again." Said Treecko with a sarcastic voice. With a laugh from his friend they go up and went to the morning briefing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sentry duty? What's that about."Asked Totodile.

Treecko and Totodile were standing in front of Loudred. They had just been told to take over Diglett's job as sentry for the day because he had to do his dads job.

"You GOT to go down the ladder HERE. Follow the TUNNEL till you reach your POST." Loundred explained. "There you will READ the FOOTPRINTS of those who want to ENTER the guild. You will tell ME who it is and I'll decide if they can ENTER. Sounds SIMPLE enough?"

"Yes," Said Treecko. "We understand now."

"GOOD," Smiled Loudred. "Then GET going."

"I don't know about you Tree but I know nothing about footprints." Said Totodile as they moved through the darkness. "Seriously, they expect us to suddenly take Digletts job without knowing a thing about footprints."

"You are right there." Treecko answered back. "But what I do know is that we will try our best, even if it's a good guess. Look, there's the sentry post."

They made their way to the post and readied for the first visitor. They didn't have to wait long.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected." Yelled Totodile.

"Who's FOOTPRINT, who's FOOTPRINT?" Asked Loudred.

"A Pidgeot, it's a Pidgeot footprint." Answered Treecko.

"Come in VISITOR." Said Loudred. After a moment he spoke again. "GOOD job Treecko, you got it right."

"How did you know it was a Pidgeot, Tree? I thought maybe a Staraptor or a Swellow."

"Swellow and Staraptor claws are a bit longer then a Pidgeot's, plus they have black claws when Pidgeot have white ones. The sun was reflecting white of the claws."

"Right." Was all Totodile said as the next visitor stood on the grate.

Again and again throughout the day Treecko continued to perform just as well. Never once did his knowledge falter them. At the end of the day when the guild closed for the night they left their post and made their way back to the entrance. Chatot was waiting for them next to Loudred.

"Review your work I will today." Chatot said as he took a big brown book from Loudred. In the book was a record of all who entered the guild and when. Chatot looked at that day's chapter and saw no mistakes or mess ups in names. Everything was clear and neatly done.

"Very good at Sentry Duty it seems Team Stardust are."

"No, not me Chatot," Said Totodile. "Treecko was the one who correctly identified them all. I had no clue who they were."

"Strange how amnesia works." Said Chatot before handing them a bag filled with goods.

After been given the rewards Chatot left. Treecko and Totodile stood there shocked by what they were given. "He's given us all of this?" Asked Totodile, not believing his eyes.

"Yes Toto, he gave us these." Answered Treecko.

"I DON'T get SOMETHING." Said Loudren. "Why did Chatot say STRANGE how AMNESIA works?"

"Tree, when did you tell them about your amnesia?" Asked Totodile.

"Our first night here," Said Treecko. "I was having trouble sleeping when I heard Chatot wondering around. I got up and told him everything. He said he would help me look for any leads on my past."

"Amnesia HUH. No WONDER why you joined the GUILD."

XXXXXXXXXX

That night at dinner everyone finally knew about Treecko's amnesia. Diglett guessed the reason why Treecko knew so much about footprints was because he must have studied them before losing his memory. All Treecko did was nod. The other Apprentices kept asking him questions about his background. He answered them the best he could. Treecko left out him thinking he was a Grovyle and the bad feeling from his scare. For some reason unknown to him that information had to be protected. The watch was the most talked about. None of them knew of its origins, only guess.

"Could be human."Bidoof said without much thought as he put a berry in his mouth. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Wha?" He asked with a full mouth.

"Bidoof could be right,"Said Sunflora. "The way it's made, it'll fit a human better than a Pokemon."

"When did you suddenly become an expert in humans?" Said Corphish. "Have you ever seen one?"

"No but descriptions of them have been found in records,"Said Sunflora. "It's said that humans have come to our world for thousands of years. No one knows how they come or go but they do."

"The last know human was around 500 years ago." Said Chimecho. "That human was chosen by the spirits to save the world from a mentor that would have killed thousands and leave the world in shatters."

"But what does that have to do with the watch?" Dugtrio asked.

"Whenever humans appear in history they usually come to save the world. Usually in the form of a Pokemon with amnesia."

"Are you saying Tree is human, Chimecho?" Totodile said shocked.

"I'm not saying that," Said Chimecho. "What I am saying is that when a human or something human is involved, our world is very likely in danger."

For a few minutes no one talked. Everyone was is deep thought. It was Wigglytuff who broke the silence. "Friendly friends. If the world is in danger then we must do what we can to stop it. But since we don't know if the world is in danger, let's keep going on like we usually do. I don't want to see anymore grim faces around here, OK"

With that little speech everyone seemed to cheer up and finished the dinner on a happier note.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner everyone went to bed. Treecko lay down on his back and took of his watch. Again he studied it closely hoping to find something new. All he found was the same two letters _SW_, in letters not of Pokemon. '_SW, what does that mean? If I can find out what SW means then maybe I can find out about myself. I can't think about this now or I'll never get any sleep.'_

With that last thought he drifted into sleep. But again in his dreams he was back in a dark world. Only this time- You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Chapter 14

The sun was beating down from above. The wind blew gently cooling her skin from the heat. Sweat, something almost foreign to her was beading on her forehead. In the future world it was not uncommon for the temperature to change. Generally the entire world was around the same temperature when it froze, take a few degrees. However this heat was far more intense than any place in that world.

.

Enduring the heat, Stardust kept moving at a constant speed. Not wanting to be spotted by unfriendly eyes. That was hard for the night before she left the safety of the mountains and was now in a light forest. About mid-afternoon she heard shouting. From behind a tree she pied through the foliage and saw a confrontation at a Keckeon Dungeon Store.

.

"What do you mean 800poke for a Reviver Seed?" A female Lucario shouted at the Keckeon.

"You don't have the poke you don't have the item," Replied the Keckeon. "Now if you have the poke you can have the item. If not, then I can't help you."

"Why you-"

"Stop it Haley, this is getting us nowhere." A male Persian yelled at his companion.

"But Max-" Max gave Haley a look of anger. Knowing that Max rarely becomes angry she forced herself under control. "OK Max, I'll calm down." Haley turned back around to the Shop owner, "Keckeon, we only have 750poke and we need a Reviver Seed. Please! Let us have it!"

Keckeon rubbed his chin with his claw. "The 750poke plus the three Pecha Berries you have. That's as far as I will go."

Haley looked at Max who gave a nod. "OK" She said to the shop owner. She handed him the 750poke and the only three Pecha Berries they had.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Keckeon replied with a mocking grin. Haley turned around and was about to walk away when her senses alerted her.

"Haley, are you alright?" Max asked concerned. Haley shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry Max. I just- I don't know what I felt."

"If you say so, come on we've got to get going." Max walked off with Haley following. Before she went deeper into the trees though she faced the general direction of where Stardust was hiding.

"No, it's impossible." She said to herself sadly before continuing.

.

Stardust watched as the two walked off. Slowly she moved her way around the shop and continued her journey. As night fell she tried to shack off sleep but couldn't. She had been moving almost constantly since coming to this world. Even though she was used to moving like this, it felt different here. The day's and, that was the problem. She could feel it going through her head. Rest, that was the answer, but she couldn't do that here. No place would hide her for long and even then she would not dare risk sleep. Stardust searched her bag and found what she was looking for. She put on the Insomniscope a felt her drowsiness slip away. But she still could feel time going through her head.

XXXXXXXX

"Haley, why did you have to make a scene? It's not like the prices ever change." Max asked as the pair sat down under a tree. They were just outside their home. Since the pair where always on the move there home was a simple stick and leaved house. It was well made but quick to destroy if the need arises.

"Max my old and closest friend, that's the thing. How many times have we lived in this world? Four, five times? As pretty at this world is, it's boring seeing that same problems, same events over and over again." She said as she pulled out an apple and gave it to Max.

"Sooooo you had to argue to a Keckeon over it?" Max teased. Haley gave him a look of anger as she pulled out her own apple.

"I'm just looking out for you! I heard that the Keckeon are tougher then they look. Not only can they camouflage but are said to be almost unbeatable. We may be both level 75 but even then I don't want to take the chance."

"Max Max Max, I-" She stopped and looked around. Max looked in the directions she was looking.

"What's-"

"Quite!" Haley closed her eyes and concentrated. She sensed the Aurora of a Pokemon she had not seen in what felt like centuries.

.

"Hello you two, It's been a while." Haley opened her eyes and a Swellow flew down from her perch above them. Max jumped up and prepared to battle.

"How like you Max," The Swellow said in a mocking tone. "Pretending to be brave when you're just a coward, will you ever learn?"

"How did you get to this world, Kate?" Haley demanded.

"Quite simple actually," Kate replied then looked at Max. "Tell the cub to calm down and I will tell you."

Max hissed at Kate before easing a little.

"How did you get to this world?" Haley repeated, becoming more agitated.

"Celebi let me use her Passage of Time. I arrived just two days ago."

"Celebi?" Both Max and Haley repeated together.

"Why would Celebi let you of all use her Passage?" Asked Max.

"I told her about Samantha."

"WHAT!" They screamed together.

Haley, furious, went over and grabbed Kate and held her in the air. She resented the need to squeeze the life out of her. To her surprise however the Swellow didn't struggle. "Samantha is dead! We all saw her body! Did you tell Celebi that she didn't do anything! Did you tell her that she didn't deserve to die! That she didn't deserve to have her sprite ripped from her body! What did you tell Celebi! TELL US!"

Kate laughed almost uncontrollably, "I told Celebi about her reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" Said Max as he came over next to Haley. "That's impossible! Her sprite was shattered, and then sped across time and space so that she may never come again. That was the punishment that Arceus himself performed on her. Now you're saying that she has a reincarnation?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! You somehow hold a deal with Dusknoir to allow you to continue to live in this time. You lived through the past three years several times now. What is different this time that didn't happen the past few times, huh? The Time Gears! Were any of them removed in the previous times, were they?" Kate stopped, expecting an answer from one of them.

"No, they weren't." Haley whispered, not believing what she was hearing. Max stood there, stunned but somehow was able to speak. "Haley, can you believe her? I'm finding it hard to."

"Max, when we were at the store, I felt something. I thought it was impossible for it to be but I felt Sam's Aurora. I shock it off to be nothing but now-"

"The name of her reincarnation is Stardust." Said Kate, "She is about 15 years old now and yes, she is going after the Time Gears."

.

Haley put Kate down on the ground. Kate fluffed up then relaxed.

"Why all of this. What's in it for you?" Haley asked, trying to keep back the tears.

"Like you said, she didn't do anything wrong. She was just a nice girl who fell in love with the wrong person. We all know who is truly responsible for all of this." She looked Haley and Max in the eye. "I may have had only just hatched when she died but I remember her. I'm willing and able to do anything to make sure that she is revenged for her death."

"How is it possible for Stardust to be Samantha's reincarnation? Her soul was shattered." Asked Max.

"I don't know how it is possible." Replied Kate. "Maybe because there is no time in the future or something, I don't know. But I spent time with Stardust. She hardly remembers her past life, what she does remember she mistakes for her own memories."

"Then why not find her?" Mas asked.

"Like I said, she doesn't remember much. She most likely won't remember you two, because she didn't remember me. It's best we stay on her trail. Make sure that she is not harmed. That way when she does need our help, it would be easier to convince her of her past."

"Four of the Gears are being guarded by the Spinelessness, the Know-It-All, the Emotionally crippled and a Ditto. What do we do when Sa-Stardust fight's them?" Haley asked.

"Stardust will think of ways to confuse them. We just have to make sure that she wins. But if not then we will be there."

"Where is she headed first?" Max asked.

"Limestone Caven in Bolder Quarry. If you say that you felt her before then it should be easy to track her. Come on, we have to at least sundown before we lose her."

Chapter 15

Treecko awoke with a jolt. He sat up and rubber his face, trying to calm down. He could feel his body aching as his heart beat fast. As his breath slowed he looked at his partner. Totodile slept quietly on his side, facing away from Treecko. His slow, even breaths reassured Treecko and helped him steady his. Treecko looked out of the large window in their room. Even though he couldn't see the sun directly the lighten sky let him know that dawn was steadily approaching.

Feeling the need to be in the morning sun Treecko left his room, climbed the ladder leading to the second floor then climbed the entrance ladder. As he reached the top and grabbed the last handle, so that he could land on the floor. But instead of grabbing wood, he grabbed a talon. The talon moved quickly and scratched at Treecko's face. Treecko jumped back at the attack and landed next to the gate. The attacker was about to attack again when Treecko recognized who it was.

"Chatot?" He said in confusion. "What are you doing up here? And why attack me?"

Chatot flew down and landed next to Treecko.

"Treecko?" Said Chatot. "Apologize I do. Sleep here I do, to make sure the Guild is safe and that no one leaves without notice."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Chatot. If I had known that you were up here I would have called out a warning. All I wish is to go for a walk before the day starts."

Chatot smiled, at least that is what Treecko called it. Kind of hard to tell with someone who had a break. "Go you may but be back before morning briefing."

"Thank you Chatot."

With that Treecko went over to the leaver that controlled the gate and opened it. Once out Chatot closed the gate behind Treecko and watched as he departed down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Totodile's ears rang at Loudred's morning wakeup call.

"Good morning Tree," He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Totodile sat up and looked to Treecko's bed with no Treecko in it. Thinking that maybe Treecko was already at the morning briefing, he tied on his red bow and left for the briefing.

At the briefing Totodile was alone. He looked all over the room for his partner but Treecko wasn't there. Totodile looked over to where Wigglytuff and Chatot were standing. Chatot looked distress as he telling Wigglytuff something. Wigglytuff nodded then talked back. Chatot reluctantly nodded then he and Wigglytuff faced the recruits.

Chatot cleared his throat and everyone fell silent. "Everyone, announcement I have to make. Let me introduce our new allies."

"Allies?" Questioned Loudred, "What? More new apprentices?"

"Golly, I wonder what kind of Pokemon they are." Said Bidoof with a smile.

Chatot turned and faced towards the ladder. "Come down, if you please!"

Three Pokemon came down the ladder. Totodile nearly had a heart attack.

"New partners they are." Said Chatot as the three moved in front of the assembly.

"Whoa-ho-ho! I'm Koffing." Said the furthest to the left.

"Heh-heh-heh! Zubat here. Glad to meet you all." Said the one in the middle.

"And I'm Team Skull's leader." Said the last one on the far right. She smiled brightly at everyone in the room, "Skuntank is my name."

Chatot turned back to the apprentices. "Won't be joining as apprentices they will. Assistance in our upcoming exploitation they will be."

""Whaaaat?!" Cried out Totodile. Chatot looked over at Totodile and gave him a small nod. Skuntank just smiled at Totodile.

"Anyway," Said Chatot. "Made his decision the Guildmaster has. Stronger he believes we will be with them. Staying with us they will be until the exploration. So that we will be able to coordinate teamwork better. Treat our guests hospitably you will. Get down to work we will."

"HORAY" Everyone said but Totodile. The other apprentices left for their job and Team Skull followed shortly afterwards.

Chatot came over to Totodile.

"Chatot, do you know where Tree went?" Totodlie asked. Chatot nodded.

"Went for a walk he did. Come back before the briefing I said. Go find him then come back here."

"Yes Chatot."

Totodile climb both ladders and left the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think? Can you find out more information?" Treecko asked the Magemite deputies. They were standing near Chansey's Hut.

"Zzzt. With the information you have given us I'm sure that we can find out what you're looking for. Zzzt" One of the deputies said.

"Thank you." Both deputies left. A few moments later Treecko heard Totodile calling for him. He turned to see him running to him.

Almost out of breath Totodile asked. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Toto. I just had some things to do. Has the morning briefing already happened?"

"Yeah, and Team Skull is joining the exploration."

"Team Skull? What reason do they have for joining?" Asked Treecko.

"I don't know but Skuntank wouldn't stop smiling at me. Come on, Chatot told me that we had to go back."

"Yeah, he told me to be back before the briefing."

They started walking for the guild.

"So Tree, why were you out?"

"I had another dream last night. I woke up before dawn and just felt the need to see the sun rise."

Totodile looked worried. "What happened in your dream?"

"I don't remember much. I saw nothing, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. All I remember is voices yelling and screaming at each other. I can't remember what they said. At the end I felt someone pick me up. That's when I woke up."

"Sounds scary."

"It was. While walking I spotted the Magemite deputies and asked them for help in finding further information."

"But what more could they give?"

"I told them of my memory loss. The moment I said that they were more them willing to help. If they can find anything at all then that's enough for me."

"You told them everything?"

"No, I didn't." Treecko looked up the stairs to the guild. With a silent agreement to hurry they both run up the stairs.

At the Guild, Chatot understood Treecko's need to find answers and forgave him for not returning on time. He told him that if he ever needed time off to find those answers then all he need do is ask. Afterwards Chatot told them to work of the boards. After finding several jobs that needed to be done they went off.

Later that night, after dinner.

"We just had dinner, but I could go for some more food." Zubat said to his team mates.

"My belly'll never get filled on grub like that. "Agreed Koffing.

"I am forced to agree with you two," Said Skuntank. She looked around for the guild members. "All right. The guild members have all gone to bed. Let's see if we can find it."

"Huh? Find what?"Asked Zubat.

"We're going to find the guilds food stock. How else do you expect to get a good feeding at this time of night?"

"I like that thinking, Chief!" Said Koffing.

"Keep your voice down you fool." Waned Skuntank. "Do you wish for them to find us?"

Koffing gulped, "Sorry."

"Okay, let's get to it." Zubat said as the three went off to find the guilds food stock.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Totodile woke up before Treecko. He looked at his sleeping friend. It didn't look like he was having any bad dreams. Instead he slept peacefully. Loudred came into the room and was about to let it rip when her saw Totodile already up. They gave each other a nod before Loudred went to Chimecho and Sunflora's room to bust their ear drums. Totodile went over to Treecko and woke him up.

"Had a good sleep?"Totodile asked.

Treecko smiled, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Had another bad dream?"

"No, yes, um. How do I put it?" Treecko sat up and looked Totodile in the eye. "I couldn't see anything again but I felt strange. I was sacred but I felt safe. I could feel the heartbeat of the one who was carrying me. They were running yet holding be ever so gently."

"That does sound strange." Totodile said.

"I know right. The next thing I knew I was a Grovyle. All I could see were shadows. One of the shadows run up to me. I heard someone shout for me to dig. I did just as someone used Discharge. I was just about attack when you woke me up."

"Hey, you two, you coming or not!?" Yelled Sunflora from the hall.

"Let's get to work, Toto"

After the morning cheers with Team Skull Chatot pulled Team Stardust aside.

"Replenish the Larder is you job today." Said Chatot.

"Yoooou want us to get more food?" Totodile asked, feeling awkward.

"To Apple Woods you will go. Find more Perfect Apples and bring them back."

"Okay, where do we find the Perfect Apples?" Asked Treecko.

"On a large tree deep within the forest. Return with them you must. There are no more left."

"Why ask when there is none left?" Asked Totodile.

"Normally we would go before running out. However the stocks have had a sudden drop overnight, it has."

"Okay Chatot, we will find you those apples." They left the Guild.

On the way out Team Skull saw them.

"Whoa-ho-ho! What are they doing."

"Heh-heh-heh! Probably gonna get more Perfect Apples."

"Did you two have to eat so much?" Questioned Skunktank.

"We were hungry Chief." Said Koffing.

"And it's not like you didn't eat," Said Zubat. "You ate your fair share."

"I suppose your right... I have an idea." She said.

"An idea you say." Koffing said with excitement.

"What is it?" Asked Zubat.

"Let's help Team Stardust."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are the entrance of Apple Woods." Said Treecko

"Wow! This whole forest is made just from Apple Trees." Totodile Said with excitement.

"This is nothing." Said Vulpix. "If we get the chance we should go to where Apple Woods and Oran Forest collide. It's a cool site to see Oran Berries and Apples on the green background."

"How much have you travailed, Senia?"Asked Totodile.

"A lot. I've seen some wonderful sites on my travails. Man did I get into lots of tight spots."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Treecko. "Let's finish this mission."

There was little difficulty for the team. Anyone who attack were quickly dealt with by Vulpix's Ember. Totodile had the hardest time out of the three. Being water type many of those who attack them aimed for him. Vulpix just laughed saying that if she could survive a water base dungeon then he could survive a grass one. Finally they found their way to the big Perfect Apple tree.

"That's big." Stated Totodile.

"So how are we going to get them?" Asked Vulpix.

"You two may not be able to but I can climb up and drop them to you." Said Treecko.

"Or we could."

"What!?" Said the three in union.

From one of the lower branches Skuntank walked to the edge and jumped off gracefully. Koffing and Zubat floated/flew down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Treecko, trying not to sound annoyed.

Skuntank stepped forward. "Ever since my team attacked you I've felt the need to repay for it. So, in one of the small ways we can repay we have come to help you with your mission."

Skuntank went over to the tree and stood about 10 meters away from its base. She then lowered her head and ran towards it, hitting the tree hard. She did so again and five apples fell to the ground. Zubat and Koffing then proceeded to gather them and put them in front of Team Stardust. Totodile and Vulpix stared at them while Treecko just smiled.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Skuntank asked Totodile and Vulpix as she came back over. "I'm doing the best I can to repay you."

"Why?" Asked Totodile bitterly.

"Okay, Toto." Totodile looked at Treecko. Treecko shook his head a little to give Totodile the hint that now is not the time for fights.

"Thank you." Said Treecko plainly as he grabbed the apples and put them in the Treasure Bag. Skuntank went in front of Totodile.

"Totodile, as leader of Team Skull I'm responsible for everything my team does. Is there any way we can be forgiven by you?"

Totodile didn't talk for a moment, and then said, "Stop harming others, and then we will see."

Skuntank smiled, "Yes, I understand what you're saying." She turned back to her team. "Come on boys, were going back." She then started walking away.

"See ya tonight," Said Zubat as he and Koffing followed their leader.

"I don't like it." Said Vulpix as Team Skull left their sights. "I've traveled enough to know that people like that don't change overnight. There're up to something."

"I know how you feel Senia but right now it's best we play dumb." Said Treecko as he looked at Totodile. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you keep taking it? Their obviously planning something to do with the expedition and-"

"I know that! It's hard not to miss that! I'm tired of constant battles and running for my life Toto. I want to avoid any battles we can."

"'Constant battles and running for your life'?" Questioned Totodile. "When have we had to run for our lives? Tree, are you sure you know what you're talking about?"

Treecko looked blank for a second before putting his hand to his head. "I just have a headache," He then looked at the sky. "If we leave now we should get back to the guild by nightfall."

XXXXXXXXXX

They made it back to the guild at sun down. Vulpix bid her leaders goodnight and left. Inside they made their way down both ladders and found Chatot and Wigglytuff talking to Team Skull.

"Thank you friendly friends!" Said the Guild Master in a happy tone with a large smile.

Shuntank smiled back,"Guild Master, this is but a token of our appreciation for letting us join your upcoming expedition."

Team Stardust came forward. Treecko cleared his throat, hopping to get attention. Chatot looked at them. "Chatot, we have the Perfect Apples you asked for."

Wigglytuff's face grew brighter as he rushed over and accepted the bag of apples. "Thank you Team Stardust. Most appreciated. It's very kind for you and Team Skull to get Perfect Apples for me!"

"Excuse me?" Said Totodile.

Skuntank came beside the Guild Master, "We brought the Guild Master 20 perfect Apples as thanks for letting us join with them in the upcoming expedition and for our new friendship."

"Oh really." Said Totodile in a low, sarcastic tone.

"Team Skull are wonderful friends. Friendly Friend, I can't wait for our expedition together." Wigglytuff smiled and went back to his room.

Skuntank winked at Treecko before leaving herself with her team in tow.

"We better get ready for dinner." Said Treecko as he led Totodile to their room.

That night Totodile could hardly sleep. Today and yesterday's events kept his mind ticking. He shifted several times before catching the attention of Treecko.

"Will you stop doing that!" Demanded Treecko sleepily.

"Stop doin what?"

"Shuffling like that. I can't sleep."

"What do you thing their planning?"

"I assume you're talking about Team Skull. I don't know and right now I don't care. We both need sleep, Toto. Clear your mind and get some sleep."

Totodile shifted position one last time before finally falling asleep. Treecko lied down on his side and fell asleep himself.

"_So, you're still alive. Don't worry though, that will be fixed soon. And I don't have to lift a finger to do it."_

Chapter 16

Over the dark, unwelcoming landscape, he walked slowly, practically dragging himself on his three good legs. "Have to warn them. Have to warn them." He kept saying to himself, trying not to give in to the sleep his body desperately needed.

Mightyena was batted and broken. His back left leg never healed properly when he first encountered Dusknoir after his parents death. Though Grovyle tried to stop him all he could see was the face of his parent's killer and attacked. The leg was always cursing him pain. He hated the pain as if a symbol of all the bad that's happed in his life. Now again broken, he didn't notice it. All of his attention, all of his focus was on warning the others about what had happened. They had to know, they had to be warned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Team II walked back to their base from the Outpost. Their base was the closest to Team I base. They walked in silence, to keep potential enemies away and because they were all too dumbstruck over what happened to Team I.

Scyther sat outside sharpening her scythes. Gengar and Primeape were inside talking about what to do next. Ever since the discovery of the destroyed Team I base all team members were put on alert. This meant that all communications between each other were stopped unless not doing so held more risk to the whole. Scyther hatted it. Her strongest point was in fighting, not in game plans. Despite how physically weaker Team 1 was from the rest of PIT, they were still the better at leading. It was agreed that if Team I were to fall then Team II would take over until new leaders could be set up. But the trouble was that no one could replace their leaders Stardust and Grovyle. It was them two who brought the team together. It was them who gave them a reason to live. With Team I gone the only thing keeping her from going insane like so many others was the hope that her life would end by never existing to start with.

She stood up and was about to go back in when the sound of whimpering caught her attention. Scyther turned and saw the scarcest and most tragic thing she had ever seen. Mightyena, covered in dry blood was limping his way towards her. His expression showed both relief and great pain. Thinking fast she opened the door.

"Primeape! Gengar! Get out here now!" She yelled in. They ran out and both were shocked by what they saw. Primeape was the first to recover and ran to aid Mightyena. Mightyeana fell into Primeape's arms. "It...It was her." Mightyena forced out. "Sh-sh-she told...Dusknoir where...our base was."

"Who told Dusknoir?" Primeape said in a panicked voice.

"Kate-." That was all Mightyena could say before he fell unconscious in his arms.

"Gengar! Help me get him in!"

Gengar came about and held one side as Primeape held the other. Carefully with Scyther guiding them, they made their way into the base and put Mightyena on a bed.

After giving him the necessary Oran Berries and Heal Seeds, Gengar finally asked Primeape, "What did he tell you?"

"He said Kate told Dusknoir were the team was based. Only I don't know any Kate."

Scyther shook her head. "That's Taillow's other name."

"Taillow?" Primeape questioned. "The Porygons said that the spy was flying type."

"But what motives does someone like her have?" Asked Gengar. "Last time I checked she was almost uncaring about what happens to this world."

"Motives can wait." Said Primeape. "Right now we need to inform the rest of the team of this. Gengar, go get Chansey and bring him here. He may not be fun to be around but he's a dame good healer. Scyther, go to the Outpost and any other allies you come across. Tell everyone what we know: Taillow is not to be trusted."

XXXXXXXXXX

Plusle and Minun were running back to base from their intelligence gathering mission. They were nearly there when something caught Plusle's eye.

"Min, stop." She said in a near whisper.

Minun stopped and turned. "What is is Pl?"

From behind a rock Plusle removed a piece of a Butterfree wing. Minun went wide eyed in shock.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is?"

After a moment of looking at the wing, Plusle dashed to the base with Minun close behind her.

When then got there they saw the hidden door smashed inwards, with no thought of their own safety they went in. There were clear indications of a brutal fight. In the main room the stone table had been cracked down the center with great force. Blood sprayed one of the walls and paintings lay broken on the ground. Everything in every room was destroyed. All the hard research collected from all over the world was ether taken or shredded. Nothing was left.

Plusle's eyes swelled up with tears as she buried herself into the arms of her cousin. Minun was just about to have them leave when he saw a strange sphere on the ground in Stardust's and Grovyle's room. Prying Plusle from him he went over and picked up the sphere. The sphere was an even coverage of red and white. Between the two was a black line that went thought the middle.

"W-What is it?" Plusle asked between her snobs.

"I have no idea but it doesn't matter anyway. We will keep it with us till we can give it back to Stardust or Grovyle." Minum put the sphere into the bag he had and went back over to his cousin. "Come on, we better go. We can't stay here too long." Plusle reluctantly nodded as they left the place they called home ever since joining the fight to change the world for the better.

Chapter 17

Three days after going to Apple Woods Treecko woke at the sound of Loudred's voice.

It had been an interesting three days. At the beginning of the first day Chatot announced that the candidates for the expedition would be announced in a few days. Croagunk reopened his Swap Shop after it was damaged and Spinda's Café announced the introduction of Project P for Expedition Teams. They also trained in Marowak Dojo, reaching level 20 by constantly going through the Dragon Maze. The next day they did Sentry duty and again Treecko did exceptionally well earning them great rewards. The third day they captured four small time thieves's who thought hiding in the now commonly known Waterfall Cave was a good idea. Also noteworthy was a reword from one of the bounties, a TM called Dig. With advice from Electivire in the Link Shop, Treecko decided to learn the move. All in all Treecko thought that those days were well spent.

Groaning, he sat up and looked over at Totodile who was also sitting up.

"I wish he was not so loud sometimes," Totodile complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"I would rather him be loud then for him to come in with feathers and tickle us awake. Come on! Remember last night Chatot said that today the members for the expedition would be announced this morning." Treecko said as he stood up, tied on his Pecha Scarf and started walking out. Totodile began to chuckle at the mental image as he himself got up, grabbed his bow and left.

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it!" Totodile exclaimed.

"You said that five times already." Treecko said with a large smile.

"WE ARE PART OF THE EXPEDITION!" Totodile screamed in the air in the middle of Treasure Town. Several Pokemon looked at him in confusion. Totodile took a deep breath in embarrassment before running too his friend's side.

Treecko laughed at his friend's behavior, "And not only are we going the rest of the guild are going too. I'm glad Wigglytuff decided that we all should go."

"It will be fun, Tree. And I owe you for everything. Without you I, hahahahahah!"

"Team Stardust!" The Green Kecleon said in delight, "I can tell from the excited look on Toto's face that you are part of the guild's upcoming expedition."

"I can't believe it!" Totodile said again.

"Sixth time," Treecko said mockingly. Totodile gave Treecko an annoyed look.

"Congratulations! I so hope you do very well!" Said Kecleon. "So will you be buying anything for the expedition?"

Treecko shook his head, "Sorry Kecleon, we have everything we already need in storage. But if we do find anything of value we might be able to show you when we get back."

"I would much appreciate that." Kecleon said with a smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vulpix said with plenty of sarcasm as Team Stardust finished getting supplies from storage.

"I wish you were going too, Senia."

"Don't worry about it Toto. I can entertain myself without you two around. So do you know where you're going?"

"Not yet." Said Treecko. "I think because the guild is going be empty they don't want people knowing how long the guild is going to be away for."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Hey, Treecko! Totodile!" Yelled Sunflora from across the road, "The guild members are gathering back at the guild! You better be getting back to the guild shortly!"

"We will!" Treecko yelled back.

"Well, good luck to the both of you. I hope that everyone has fun."

"You better stay out of trouble yourself." Treecko said in a gleeful tone.

"See you when I see you!"

XXXXXXX

After everyone was assembled on the second level Chatot began the briefing.

"Explain the expedition I will." Chatot began, "Objective of this expedition: to explore Fogbound Lake.

"Fogbound Lake?" Questioned Totodile.

Chatot nodded, "Said to be a lake located far to the east, it is. Dense fog covers that area, there is. No one truly knows whether or not this lake truly exists."

"So where going to see if this lake does indeed exists?" Sunflora asked. Chatot nodded.

"Rumored, it is also," Continued Chatot. "Hidden treasure of exquisite beauty, there apparently is."

"Wow! Treausure?!" Exclaimed Totodile, "We're going on a treasure hunt as well! This is so exciting!"

"Yup!" Wigglytuff said with great pleasure, "It will be fun, fun, fun!"

Skuntank resisted rolling her eyes.

Chatot started talking again, "Open your Wonder Maps." The teams got out and opened their maps. "Fogbound Lake is said to be to east of here. Uncharted territory it is, so covered by cloud it is. Considerable distance from guild the lake is. Camp at the highlands here we will and will serve as base. Traveling together will hinder us so split into smaller teams we will to base camp. Announce the teams I shall."

The guild member started to stir in excitement. Chatot began to list of the teams.

"Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett, and Croagunk will be the first group."

"You guys!" Loudred said in his loud voice, "You'd better NOT hold me back!"

"You should talk!" Sunflora said back at him.

"Next group," Said Chatot, "Dugtrio, Chimecho, and Corphish."

"We're a solid group!" Dugtrio said proudly.

"I promise to try my best!" Chimecho sung.

"Hey, hey, likewise!" Corphish said to them.

Chatot spoke again, "Going to travel as pair the Guildmaster and I shall."

Wigglytuff looked sad at Chatots words, "Awwwww?! I have to go with Chatot?! That's so boooooring!" Chatot ignored Wigglytuff's remark as he kept talking.

"Team Skull will travel as their own group. Acceptable, yes?"

"Understood!" Skuntank said with a smile.

"Finally, last group," Chatot said, "Treecko, Totodile, and Bidoof."

"We're in the same group!" Bidoof said with excitement, "I hope I can keep up. Yup yup!"

"Hey, same here, Bidoof!" Totodile yelled back with equal joy in his voice.

Chatot gave a smile at all the excitement that had built up in the room.

"Everyone! Outdo ourselves we will!"

"HOORAY!"

And thus, the guild's expedition party began making its way toward the location of the so called Fogbound Lake. According to the plan, the main party split into the designated groups. Treecko, Totodile, and Bidoof's group plotted its course to where base camp was to be set up. The group settled on a route along the seacoast to reach the base camp.

Chapter 18

Stardust walked through the dark and the damp of Limestone Cavern until she reached a large opening. The cave walls expanded to a large room with a green chest at the other end. Stardust walked up to the chest and stood three meters in front of it.

"You better change back to your normal form, Ditto. I already know about you and the Time Gear that is behind you in the next room."

There was no movement for a few seconds. Then the chest wiggled, turned into a bright light, became smaller and changed into a Ditto. The Ditto, despite trying to put on a brave face was failing because of the overwhelming look and tone of voice the human used.

"W…Why a...are you here? W…Why do you w…want the Time Gear?" Ditto asked trying to sound brave.

The human came forward and kneeled down to eye level. Ditto went back in defence; however the human's posture changed from aggression to inviting. Ditto felt and fort an overwhelming desire to trust whatever this human was doing or saying.

"I came for the Time Gear because I have no choice. My friends are in danger and they will die a slow, painful death if I don't get the Time Gears to a certain place on time. You have to let me have it or… or."

Her voice was desperate. It was clear to Ditto that she did have friends in danger but her having the Time Gear…?

"Where are your friends? Maybe if I can…"

Stardust shook her head which made Ditto stop talking.

"Only the thing that will save them is the Time Gears. I'm sorry but if you want help me, then you're just in my way."

Before Ditto could react the human pulled out her dagger and cut him. For a moment Ditto didn't know what she did then he tried to move.

"You're paralysed. You will not be able to move for a while. I'm going to be taking the Time Gear now."

Ditto tried to move again but couldn't. Instead he tried to plead with his eyes. To his surprise she came down and touched his body softly. Her touch was calming and comforting. He almost wished that she would stay there with him, calming and comforting him forever.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk discovery. I'm going to have to trap you in time. I'm so sorry."

Then she got up and left.

XXXXXXXXX

Stardust held the second Time Gear in her hand. A lone tear went down her check has she remembered the look on the Ditto's face when she told him that she was going to trap him in time. _'I can't let that stop me.'_ She thought, _'At least he will be freed when time is restored.'_ She put the Time Gear into the pouch where the other Time Gear was. The cold of the night was a strange comfort to her. She curled up in her hiding spot and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

"It really is her." Haley said in a mixture of joy and grief as she watched Stardust with her aura sensing ability.

"How can you tell?" Max asked.

"Her aura, I don't know how she survived the Soul Rip but she did. I can't believe it took this long to catch up to her." Haley said with almost some pride in her voice.

"She was always on the run in the future," Kate said with sadness. "Dusknoir was almost reckless in his pursuit of her and her team. Her team was set up well. Everyone knew that they could only know so much about the rest yet they trusted her no end. She's use to this kind of exhaustion."

"She's asleep," Haley said in relief. "We better get some sleep or we'll never be able to stay on her tail."

Chapter 19

Craggy Coast was an easy dungeon to go through due to type matchup and the levelling up they did before. Treecko was secretly proud of Totodile's leadership throughout the trip so far. It was late afternoon when they exited Craggy Coast.

"Whew…" Bidoof huffed, "By golly, I reckon we're finally through."

"Yeah," Totodile agreed. "But we're still pretty far from the base camp. Let's check the Wonder Map." He said as he pulled out the map.

"Here we are now," Treecko said as he pointed their location. "The base camp is there," He pointed at where they were going.

"I reckon we've gotten ourselves a lot closer." Bidoof said with relief. Totodile put away the map.

"We're nearly there," Totodile said. "We just need to cross this mountain to reach the base camp."

Bidoof's belly rumbled and he blushed at this. "Whoops… That was my belly growling."

Then Treecko and Totodile's belly rumbled to. Totodile laughed.

"Us too! If we start climbing the mountain now, I think it'll be night before we finish. Do we call it a day? We can rest here tonight."

"Let's cross the mountain now." Suggested Treecko, "Even though it will be late when we do reach camp I don't want to be embarrassed by being the last group there. Let's show them how we newer members aren't as useless as they may think we are."

"I…I agree with Treecko," Bidoof said. "I don't want them to think we haven't earned our place in the guild."

"Well then," Said Totodile, he pulled out three Big Apples and gave one to both his friends. "Let's get going."

It was way past bedtime when they left the exit of Mt. Horn and arrived at base camp. The fog was so thick that it was hard to see 20m in front of them. Treecko stopped and didn't move. Totodile saw this and stopped.

"Tree? What's the matter?" He asked with great concern.

Treecko closed his eyes…

"_Are you coming, partner?" _Said a voice he recognised from his dreams.

"_Yeah, I'm coming. Where do you think the lake is?"_ Treecko asked the voice. Totodile's walked up to his friend and waved in front of his eyes.

"_I don't know where it is but I'm sure we can find Fogbound Lake. We have to find the Time Gears, even…_

"_Even if it costs our lives."_ Treecko finished.

"Treecko!" Totodile said as he shocked his friend awake. Treecko grabbed his friend's shoulders in shock. "Treecko?" Totodile said in a low, worried voice.

"What happened?" Bidoof said, worried.

"My dreams, I heard the voice from my dreams." Treecko said worriedly. "Did I say anything, Toto? I'm not sure…"

"No, you didn't. Were you speaking to that voice?"

"Yes, I said 'Yeah, I'm coming. Where do you think the lake is?' and 'Even if it coasts our lives.' I don't remember what the other said. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Tree. I don't know what it means but if you remember something that's better than nothing."

"I guess you're-" Treecko was cut off by a loud voice.

"What a SURPRISE!" Loudred said when he came to see what was going on. "I THOUGHT you three would be LAST."

"What are you going on about Loudred?" Said a sleepy Sunflora as she left the tent. When she looked up she opened her mouth in surprise.

"Wow, you three," She said with hardly any emotion. "We were talking about who would arrive next. Didn't expect to see you three till late tomorrow."

"Thanks for the vote of confidences," Treecko said in a sarcastic tone. "So this is where we are?"

"Yep," Sunflora said with a lame smile. "Get your tent set up quietly please. I need to go back to sleep." With that she went back to bed.

"Is she always grumpy when she's tired?" Treecko asked Loudred. Loudred just nodded as he went to bed himself.

"Her cheerful domineer must be evened out somehow." Treecko said, earning a laugh from his group. Totodile looked at his friend.

"Tree, are you alright?"

Treecko looked his friend in the eye. "I don't know. I just don't know."

With that they set up camp and went to bed.

XXXXXXXX

Over the night everyone else slowly arrived. By morning everyone was there. Chatot and Wigglytuff, arriving just after Treecko's team, let them all sleep a couple of hours more before starting the primary mission. Treecko talked to Chatot about his episode, about what he said of the lake and about his supposed willingness to die for some unknown course. Unable to do anything at that time Chatot told Treecko to be careful and not to overdo himself too much. Taking what Chatot said to heart he went to bed. At midmorning, the guild and Team Skull were assembled ready to put their exploration skills to the test.

Chatot stood in front of the expedition team. Team Skull stood off to the side and Wigglytuff was behind.

After the briefing Treecko felt strange from the story Chimecho told everyone, almost as if he had heard the story before. Totodile noticed his concern and smiled.

"Tree, if we don't start exploring now then everyone else will be way ahead of us. Don't worry about it, OK?" Treecko looked at his friend and smiled back.

"Your right, until I know more I really shouldn't be worried. Well, let's get going."

As they moved out Totodile spotted a red glow, half buried under a bush. Wondering what is was he undug it and held it in hand.

"Tree, look at this." He called. Treecko stopped and went back.

"What is it?"

"It's some kind of red rock or gem, and it's warm!"

"Warm? How can that be?"

"I don't know? See for yourself!" Totodile handed the stone to Treecko.

"You're right! It's like the heat is coming from inside the stone. I don't know how it's going it but we should keep it, it might be rare." Treecko gave the stone back to his friend who put it in the treasure bag.

The fog that covered the forest grew thicker and thick the more they travelled in. The Pokémon natives to the forest were of no real threat to the duo even though Totodile had type disadvantage. After what seemed like hours of walking around in circles they finally made it to a place where the water seems to be falling from nowhere.

"Awesome!" Totodile yelled at the sight, "The water's coming down in waterfalls all over the place!" He turned to his friend, "But… Where are we? Is this the deepest part of the forest?"

"I don't know," Treecko answered back. "The fog is so thick, I can't which way from which."

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice called from deeper in the fog. The two faced the direction of the voice.

"It's Corphish!" Totodile said as he saw him running towards them.

"Hey, hey! You two find any clues yet?" Corphish asked them.

"All we found is a glowing red rock," Answered Treecko. "What about you?"

"All I found is a stature of some Pokémon over there, I'll show you."

Corphish led them to where the stature was. Both of them looked at it in owe.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?!" Totodile asked in astonishment.

"I don't know," Corphish said back. "I've never seen a Pokémon like that before."

"It's Groudon, the Continent Pokémon. The opposite of Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokémon."

"How do you know? Hey, hey!" Corphish questioned.

"Maybe by the same way I know about footprints, I know about Legendary Pokémon as well."

"It's a Legendary?" Totodile questioned. "Let's look around."

Totodile circled the stature until he found some kind of writing.

"Come and have a look at this?" He waved to his friends to come over. They came over and saw what he was talking about.

"It's in footprint runes. I'll read it… um…" Totodile took a moment to read it. "It says 'Reignite the life that burned within Groudon. Then the sky shall blaze…"

"…_shall blaze with the sun's heat. The path to treasure shall be revealed.' That's it! It's here! It's here! _"What's here?"

"_The Time Gear, stupid. You see the rock I was telling you about, the Drought Stone, that rock with its own heat source. Well, you see where the chest is. If you put that in there, then…"_

"I see! Place the Drought Stone in Groudon's heart. That lifts the fog! Very well done! Good job, partner!"

"Treecko!" Totodile shock his friend awake from his dream. Treecko, breathing heavily looked his friend in the eye. Corphish looked at them both in confusion.

"What just happened?" Corphish asked.

"Ever since coming here to this forest I've been remembering things. Only problem is I don't remember what the other is saying."

"But you are remembering your past," Totodile said. "Maybe Uxie can help you remember who you are?"

"Maybe… Do what I said to do, put the stone you found earlier into Groudon's heart."

"Alright, let's see…" Totodile walked over to the front of the statue. He looked at the chest to see a hollow there.

"There is a spot for it in the chest. Let me get out and put it in." Totodile went in the Treasure Bag and grabbed it out. He then reached up and put it in.

The statues eyes glowed a solid red colour. The ground around them shock violently.

"GET AWAY FROM THE STATUE!" Treecko yelled to his friends as the statue glowed white. As they ran back the fog around them faded, within seconds the fog was gone.

"Hey, hey! The fog is gone! Seems like you were right." Corphish stated.

"The sky cleared and the sunlight really harsh!" Totodile said as he looked around. He looked up.

"B-both of you! UP! LOOK UP!"

Corphish and Treecko looked up to see what he was looking at.

"No wonder no one could ever find Fogbound Lake," Totodile said. "We were just wandering around in circles ourselves."

"Hey, hey! So you're saying…" Corphish questioned. "You're saying Fogbound Lake is up there? Hey, hey, hey?!"

"That's what I'm saying! Fogbound Lake, it has to be up there!"

Chapter 20

Totodile was right. Above them, with waterfalls coming off the edges, was a rock bowl. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Hey, hey! This is no time to be gawking!" Corphish said, snapping Team Stardust back to reality. "I'll let everyone in the guild know! You two go on ahead!" With that he ran off.

"Should we get going?" Treecko asked.

"All right! Let's move on, Tree. Onward to Fogbound Lake," Totodile said proudly as he started walking away with Treecko in tow. However, before they moved too far a voice from the trees stopped them. To their surprise it was, Team Skull! With grace they came in front of the two in a clear, threatening manner.

"Y-you brutes?!" Totodile yelled, angrily.

"Brutes?!" Skuntank said in discus, "My older brother was a brute. With simple wit I took this team from him. We joined this expedition for the treasure at the end. I must thank you for solving the mystery. Unfortunately, you and the rest are in our way." With that, Koffing and Skuntank came forward a step while Zubat flew high.

"You planed this from the beginning! You fiends!" Totodile yell at them.

"That's the way of the world, kid. You just have to get use to it," Skuntank smiled. Treecko prepared himself for whatever was coming. But he couldn't prepare for what was about to happen. "Koffing, let's go! Noxious Gas Com-"

"Waah! Wait! Wait for ME!" A voice cried out. Then a Perfect Apple rolled in front of them.

"Perfect Apple! Perfect Apple!" The voice continued. The owner of the voice ran up and grabbed the apple before anyone else could. Zubat, flew back down next to his team leader.

"Guildmaster?" Totodile questioned, but the happy Wigglytuff did not hear him.

"I finally caught you! My Perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff tried, "If my Perfect Apple went away, I would… I would… *Sniffle*…" Then suddenly he stood tall and looked at the two teams.

"Oh, you two!" Wigglytuff said to Team Stardust. "And my friends too!" He said to Team Skull. "Everyone is all together! Yay, yay."

"Hello Guildmaster!" Skuntank asked in a friendly voice, "Why are you here and not back at base waiting for our reports?"

Wigglytuff turned to Skuntank.

"Huh? I was talking a walk in the forest," Wigglytuff said in an innocent way. "Then my Perfect Apple went rolling and rolling away from me. So I ran and ran and ran, and here I am! Oh, yes!" He suddenly turned to Team Stardust. "You two shouldn't be dawdling here, should you?"

"Your right Guildmaster," Treecko said, trying not to sound angry. "Toto, we got a job to do. Guildmaster, we will see you later." With that he grabbed Totodile by the shoulder and led him away.

"GOOD LUCK!" Wigglytuff yelled in encouragement. "Oh, I hope we get some good news soon!"

"Excuse me, Guildmaster?" Skuntank said. Wigglytuff turned to them.

"Hm? What's the matter, friend?" He asked concerned.

"We came here to explore just like your guild. Would it be OK if we go as well?" She asked with sweat eyes.

"OH?! That's all right!" Wigglytuff breezed off, "I can't trouble my friends like that! We'll let those two do the exploring. Let's wait for their report." And with that his mind went off to its own world.

In a low whisper Zubat said, "Chief, what are you doing? This is getting really weird…"

In the same low whisper Koffing said, "Team Stardust's going to beat us to the prize if we don't do something."

"Both of you shut it!" Skuntank told them in a harsh tone, "I know what I'm doing! We will use the Noxious Gas Combo on him. I've heard that he holds an unbelievable precious treasure, now would be a good time to see if that's true. Ready yourself Koffing! In three… two… one… Now!"

XXXXXXXX

"You really don't like fighting, do you?" Totodile asked Treecko as they walked off away from the Guildmaster and Team Skull.

"Ever since coming here to this forest things have been more clearer than ever but I don't know why. As for the not wanting to fight, I just feel this weight in my heart that says it can't stand conflict anymore. I wish I understood why I feel this way."

"Then maybe you did come here before, Tree. Maybe you did meet Uxie, but, no matter who you were before Tree, you're my friend now and I'm not going to abandon you."

Treecko looked at his friend with a smile, "Thank you partner."

"Na, there's no need to thank me for that, Tree," Totodile said to him with a smile.

Half an hour later…

"Hey! There it is, Tree! There's a big fissure in the wall!"

They walked up to the opening.

"It's pretty hot in there," Treecko stated. "Good possibility of fire types being in there."

"Like I'm going to let them set you on fire." Totodile said, "There is a Kangaskhan Rock over there, Tree. Let's re-supply before heading in."

After re-suppling and with an eagerness to get to the top they went in.

XXXXXXXX

Steam Cave was no easy feat for the two. The bug and fire type, mainly Kricketune and Slugma, showed no mercy on them, especially Treecko. With the help of Totodile's Water Gun they were brought down with little trouble.

They reached the midpoint area. Hot water hugged the walls of the room.

"We've climbed a long way, haven't we?" Totodile said with pride.

"It's so long that there is a midpoint here?" Treecko continued. "Can't be too much farther to the top!"

"GRROOOOOOH…..!"

"Did you here that, Tree?" Totodile questioned.

"That roar!?"

"GRROOOOOOH…!" This time it was louder.

Team Stardust looked around in confusion.

"Was that for real? Or not?" Totodile asked.

"There really was a roar, Toto. We better be more careful from now on."

XXXXXXXX

They left the cave and stepped out into the light. Around them were tall rock walls with the sky slowly turning to dark as the sun went down. About 50m in front of them was a large gap in the wall. The team walked into the middle.

"Looks like were at the top!" Totodile said as he looked around.

"Are you the only one who thinks this place, I don't know, feels strange?" Treecko asked his friend.

"Yeah, I do," Totodile confirmed. "The air is full of tension. It's making my skin crawl…"

"And that terrible sense of danger…" Treecko continued.

*Flash* Flash* " GRROOOOOOH…!"

"What was that?!" Totodile yelled.

The ground around them started to shack with great force.

"Eep!" Totodile yelped in shock. "S-s-something is… is… coming!"

Then, from the gap in front of them, the Legendary from the statute came walking though. The ground shock with every huge step it made.

"Is… is that!"

"It is Toto! It's Groudon!"

Groudon stopped just after the gap and roar again. Team Stardust had to cover their ears to prevent their ear drums from bursting.

"YOU! HAVE YOU COME TO DESECRATE THIS PLACE?!" The legendary demanded in its huge voice.

"NO, WERE NOT HERE TO DO ANY HARM!" Treecko yelled back, "We only come to see if Fogbound Lake exists and to ask Uxie if he can help us!"

"WHAT?! FOGBOUND LAKE?!" It boomed back, "I AM THE GUARDAIN OF FOGBOUND LAKE! I AM GROUDON!"

"YOU LIE!" Treecko yelled back.

"Treecko? What are you doing?" Totodile asked, scared for his life.

"Trust me, friend." Treecko whispered to his friend before yelling back at Groudon. "You're only an imitation of the real Groudon! Uxie! Stop this trick and talk to us in person!"

The Groudon looked at them with suspicion.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I've told you already! To find Fogbound Lake and to ask for your help, Uxie! Please believe me!" Treecko begged.

After what seemed like forever the Groudon finally moved. It burst into a bright light and changed into a smaller light. From that light a blue bodied Pokémon with what looked like yellow hair appeared, hovering above the ground.

"Are you Uxie?" Totodile asked now that the treat seemed to have gone away.

"Yes, I am." He confirmed politely. "So why do you want to find Fogbound Lake?"

Treecko walked forward to be closer to Uxie and Totodile followed.

"We're part of Wigglytuff's Guild." Treecko answered. "We heard rumours of a mysterious lake and wanted to find the treasure of great beauty here. But we will leave without it if that's what you want. Just to say we came this far is good enough."

"Thank you for being honest with me. Do you wish to see the treasure you've come far to find?" Uxie asked.

"Can we?!" Totodile asked with great excitement. Uxie smiled and nodded, he then turned around and went through the gap.

XXXXXXXX

"So that's what the treasure of Fogbound Lake is?" Totodile said with amazement as the lake came into view. As the three of them moved closer to the lake it was easy to see what he meant by that.

* * *

That's how far I had ever got. If you like this you will LOVE 'Restart Our Hearts'.


End file.
